


Twelve Days of Christmas (Joshua Version)

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Felching, Fingering, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Multiple Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smarm, Threesome, deep-throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telling of the Twelve Days of Christmas in two points of view. There is a companion piece that will also be posted called Twelve Days of Christmas (James Version). For each day, their significant other gets them a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the 1st Day of Christmas....

**On the 1 st day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...A blowjob in my SUV.**  
 

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore. We haven't moved in over an hour and it doesn't look like we will be moving anytime soon." I was so fed up. Josh and I have been stuck in one of the worst traffic jams that I have ever experienced. We had just had an all day Christmas shopping spree buying gifts for our families and our fellow band mates.

"Relax!" Josh's gentle word was followed by a tender touch on my shoulder. I wasn't expecting it and recoiled in horror. A thousand thoughts rushed through my head, but the one that plagued me the most was 'Does he know how I feel about him?' "I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to hurt you." I watched as Josh yanked his hand back and stared out the window.

'Oh no! Josh thinks I'm angry at him. Say something to him. NOW! Or you will regret it.' I turned toward Josh and grabbed one of his hands in my own. Josh looked at me as I brought our clasped hands up to my lips and gave each one of his knuckles a kiss. "I'm not mad at you Josh. I can never be mad at the person..." I moved our clasped hands to my chest and placed his hand on my heart. "...I love with all my heart."

I watched Josh's face as a mixture of emotions flashed across it. 'Had I made a mistake in revealing to Josh how I feel towards him?' I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt a tender kiss on my lips. My eyes focused and I found myself staring into the crystal clear blueness of Josh's eyes.

"James," Josh huskily said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner how you felt towards me?"

I tore myself away from Josh's loving glare and looked out into the sea of cars. A couple of minutes passed before I could find the words to express what I was feeling inside of me. Josh left his hand on my chest and, the reassurance that he wasn't going to run, gave me the strength to answer him. "I was afraid, Josh. I was terrified that if I told you how I felt about you, you would hate me. I couldn't take the chance. I love you so much that I decided that I would rather have you as a friend and love you from afar, then tell you and ruin everything." The tears--that were threatening to burst forth since I told Josh that I loved him--finally did and they trickled down my cheeks.

Josh moved his hand up to my cheeks and gently wiped the tears from them. "James. Look at me." I turned my attention from the traffic jam and looked back into Josh's eyes. "Do you see me hating you? Do you see me running out on you?" I shook my head "no" and continued to stare into Josh's eyes. "I love you, James. I have felt the same way."

Josh leaned forward and placed another kiss on my lips. I gently parted them allowing him deeper access to my mouth, which he quickly devoured. I moved my hand up Josh's legs, caressing them under the tight denim pants. I felt Josh's hand slide slowly down my chest and across my stomach. Josh and I reached each other's hardness at the same time and we gasped into each other's mouths.

Josh began kissing his way down my neck. I let out a loud moan as Josh's licked my neck and, then, blew slightly on it. A horn honk brought me back to reality and I realized where we were. "Josh...." No response. He continued to lick and blow on my neck. Shivers of excitement coursed through my body at this unique sensation. "Josh...." Still no response. Josh moved his hands to the top of my jeans. "JOSH!" Finally, Josh pulled back far enough to look into my eyes.

"Yes, James." Josh's eyes ablaze with desire looked into my own. A dollop of saliva trickled from his slightly parted and sex, swollen lips. "What do you want?"

I looked at Josh in amazement. Shaking my head, I said, "We can't do this here. What if someone catches us?"

Josh slipped one of his hands into my leather pants and stroked the base of my dick through my boxers. My eyes went wide at his heated touch. "Relax, James. The only thing I want to do at the moment is to please you. So sit back and enjoy. If you see anyone coming, tell me."

Before I could respond to what Josh had said, Josh had unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He grasped hold of the top of them and scooted them slightly down. This gave him enough room for my aching and leaking member to be freed from the confines of my boxers. He, then, grabbed the top of them and pulled them down as well. My engorged dick sprang up and slapped him in the face. A trail of precum glistened in the late afternoon sun.

Josh moved forward slightly and tenderly licked my flared head. The rough wetness of his tongue caused my dick to pulse and rewarded him with a generous amount of precum. I moaned as he greedily lapped it up and opened his mouth more to engulf the head of my hard manmeat. I threw my head back in utter ecstasy as Josh continued to take more and more of myself into his moist cavern.

Another horn honk rivaled the achievement of Josh's nose being buried deep in my pubic hairs and his chin pressed tightly against my balls. My dick pulsed in the tightness of his throat temporarily choking him and flooding him with more of my precum. Josh's tongue worked on the bottom of my dick as he slowly pulled back up to the head.

Using his teeth, Josh gently teased the head of my dick. I threw my head back and howled at the delectable sensations that rippled throughout my body. Josh released the head of my dick. With the sudden loss of his mouth on my raging dick, I looked down at Josh. He was staring directly into my own eyes. He grinned mischievously and, as our gazes remained locked in each other's, swallowed me to the base again.

Josh and I continued to stare into each other's eyes as he worked his way up and down my length. All of the outside world disappeared as Josh worked a hand underneath my shirt and rubbed one of my erect nipples. He grabbed it and twisted it. At the same time, he deep-throated me once more. The added stimulation was too much for me. My balls tightened and my hands kept Josh firmly around my dick as I exploded deep into his throat. Pulse after pulse of my cum rocketed up through my shaft and into his mouth. I could feel him greedily gulping it trying in the vain attempt to swallow it all.

I released Josh's head from the death grip that I had on it. Josh took this opportunity to slide back up my still shooting dick to where only the head remained in his mouth. He savored the taste of my liquid fire as it bathed his tongue. After a couple more spurts, my orgasm finally subsided. Josh continued to suck on my dick even as it started to soften draining me completely.

My dick slipped from Josh's mouth. He moved back up my body and captured my mouth in another soul-searching kiss. I could taste the remnants of my load in his mouth. Pulling away from each other, I noticed that a little bit of my cum had leaked out of Josh's mouth and dribbled onto his chin. I leaned forward and quickly licked it off. I planted another kiss on Josh's lips and said, "I love you, Josh."

Staring into my eyes, he raised one of his hands to my face and tenderly traced my jaw line before saying, "I love you too, James."

A horn honk right next to us caused me to look outside. I noticed that the traffic was starting to slowly move. I quickly slipped my spent dick back into my boxers, zipped up and fastened my pants. I looked back over at Josh before grinning. "Just wait until we get back home. I owe you BIG TIME!"


	2. On the 2nd Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well-placed gifts.

**On the 2 nd day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Two well-placed bows.**  
 

"Josh. Where are you?" I called out as I entered the house. I knew that he was here, because his car was in the driveway. I threw my set of keys on the table near the door and hung my coat up on the hook. "Hello! Anyone home?"

The stillness of the house was shattered when I heard Josh call from upstairs. "I'm in my bedroom."

"Are you coming down here?" I yelled back to him as I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"No, I'm not. You are coming up here. I have a surprise for you," Josh hollered back.

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Raspberry Creme. I popped the top and took a generous swallow before replying, "I'll be right up." The cold liquid felt heavenly to me as it traveled down my throat. When I righted the bottle, I rubbed the cold exterior against my heated flesh. I closed it and headed towards the stairs with it in hand. I made my way to the top of the stairs and took a left. Josh's bedroom was the first door on the right. I went to the door and knocked on it. "Josh?" I asked.

I heard a little rustling and a soft grunt before he finally answered me. "Yes, James. Please come in."

I slowly opened the door. I didn't know what to expect. Josh was always playing practical jokes and I thought he might have something set up when I opened it. So, I hesitantly pushed the door open. The only thing I saw was Josh laying on the bed wearing a tank-top and some sweat pants. My eyes were riveted to the enormous bulge that Josh was showing.

"See something you like James," Josh asked.

I felt my face color with heat. I looked away in embarrassment. Josh jumped up from the bed and walked up to me. He placed a hand under my chin and moved my face so I would be staring into his eyes. "You don't have to be shy, James. I love you and want you to take me now."

The huskiness in Josh's voice sent a chill up my spine. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I parted my lips allowing him deeper access. Sensing my wanting and need, Josh moved his hand from my chin and wrapped his arms around me. His hands caressing and touching any part that he could reach.

I reached my hands around Josh and grasped hold of his taut ass. The bottle of Raspberry Creme that I had in my hands fell to the floor as I began to knead his ass. I tried pulling him closer to my heated body. To feel his hard body pressing against mine. Josh slipped one of his hands down the back of my leather pants. I tensed momentarily when I felt it but relaxed immediately into it.

Pulling away from Josh's questing mouth, I began to plant gentle kisses all over his face. I moved to his neck and licked off the sweat that was beginning to form there. The sweet taste of it lulled me into a sense of euphoric bliss. I began to slowly work my way down Josh's muscular body. I took hold of the bottom of Josh's tank-top and pulled it off over his head. As his torso came into view, I began to plant small kisses on his chest. I moved to his nipples and gently stroked them with my fingers before biting them tenderly with my teeth. Josh shook and gasped at the sensation.

I worked my way further down Josh's body. I reached his belly button and swirled my tongue inside of it. Josh trembled at the feeling of my tongue tasting him. I moved my hands to Josh's ass and pulled him closer to me. I slowly licked the length of his treasure trail to the top of his sweat pants. I snagged the top of them in my teeth and began to pull them down; however, Josh stopped the descent.

"Not yet, James." Josh pulled me back up to an upright position. "Before we got any farther, you are losing the shirt as well."

I smiled and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. As I pulled it over my head, Josh ran his hands up and down my smooth chest. He stroked my erect nipples a few times and before saying, "I want to give you your surprise, but you will have to lose the pants as well."

Looking into Josh's eyes, I said, "I'd do anything for you...."

Josh interrupted me before I could finish. "Anything? Are you sure you would do anything for me?"

I touched the side of Josh's face and answered the question he just posed to me. "ANYTHING!"

Smiling, Josh knelt down before me and moved his hands to the front of my pants. With a deft move, he popped open the button and unzipped my pants. He slowly began to pull them down my legs. Josh knew that I didn't wear any underwear underneath them and was soon rewarded with a glimpse of the base of my dick. More and more of it became exposed to his gaze as my leather pants worked their way down my legs. When they got to the knees, Josh let them drop to the floor. My dick bounced up from being trapped in the unforgiving material hitting Josh squarely in the face.

Josh grabbed my aching member as I stepped out of the leather pants. He stroked it a few times gathering a smidgeon of precum at the tip before sticking out his tongue and licking it off. "I see you are happy to see me, James." Josh smiled, opened his mouth and engulfed as much as he could of my rigid member at one time. My eyes snapped shut and I threw my head back in sheer ecstasy as his heated mouth enclosed around my equally heated tool.

I moved my hands to Josh's head and tried to push him farther down my turgid member. Deeper and deeper, Josh descended. I soon felt his mouth stretched around the base of my dick. I began to gently thrust my hips into Josh's face. Each thrust forward was accompanied by a groan from me and a gurgle from Josh. I removed my hands from Josh's head as he slowly pulled off my raging dick.

As my dickhead popped out of Josh's mouth, it pulsed and a blast of precum struck Josh on the chin. He looked up at me with such wide eyes that I felt my knees grow weak at the sight. Josh stood back up in front of me. I leaned forward and licked the precum off of Josh's chin. Before I could get my tongue back in my mouth, Josh captured it within his. Sucking on it for a moment, he released it and smiled. He smacked his lips a few times before replying, "Tasty." He kissed me gently on the mouth again before continuing. "Now are you ready for your surprise."

I fervently nodded my head "YES".

Josh took a step back and took hold of the top of his sweat pants. He began to pull them down. I watched in fascination and wondered just what he had in store. More and more of his pubic hair became visible. With another tug, something bright red came into view. At first glimpse, I thought it was Josh's flared dickhead; but, as he exposed more and more of his tumescent organ, I found out that Josh had tied a huge red bow around his dick. Pushing them a little farther down, Josh's dick came flying out of the sweat pants. It bounced up and hit him in the stomach. Josh let the sweat pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. He began stroking his dick slowly before asking, "Do you like your surprise?"

"I love it." I took a step forward and knelt before him. "Can I unwrap it now?"

Josh bent forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Of course, James."

I reached up and grabbed the tails of the bow. Tugging on them slightly, the ribbon loosened and fell to the ground. The ribbon had prevented him from leaking any precum and so it began leaking a steady stream of the built up nectar. I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around the leaking head. Josh's sweet precum flowed from his dick into my mouth and down my throat. The taste was unbelievably intoxicating. After a few moments, the river of his sweetness stopped and I pulled off his thick meat.

I grabbed the ribbon that fell to the floor and ran it through my fingers. I looked up at him and smiled. "You are pretty tasty yourself." Josh groaned. I licked my lips a few times and then said, "I've decided that I want to rewrap it for the time being." I quickly looped the ribbon around Josh's package and tied it tightly into a bow. Josh flinched at how tight I tied it, but he moaned as I opened my mouth and deep-throated him to the base.

"OH, SHIT!" Josh screamed out as I tugged on his nuts and kept my lips wrapped around the thick base of his meat. I made sure my throat muscles worked on the head deep in my throat and made sure that my tongue worked overtime on the bottom of his rigid member. I began to piston up and down Josh's member faster and faster. Josh began thrusting his hips harder and harder into my sucking mouth. His ample balls slamming into my chin so hard that it felt as though I would have a permanent tattoo of them there.

I pulled completely off of Josh's meat and looked at it. It was a crimson red and fiercely pulsed. Not a drop of precum was leaking from the piss slit. Josh was breathing heavy trying to control the rush of sensations that pounded throughout his entire being. I could also see that his nuts were starting to draw up next to the shaft. I knew that he was on the verge of exploding, but I also knew that he could not cum until I removed the bow. I snickered out, "Are you ready for release?"

Josh was beyond words and he numbly shook his head "YES". So, I took hold of the tails of the bow again and positioned my mouth at the head of his dick. I opened my mouth wide and plunged to the base. At the same time, I yanked on the tails and released Josh from the imposed prison. Josh erupted at once. His built up precum came shooting out of his dick first. The clear liquid treasure filling my mouth and my throat completely. It was so powerful that some shot out of the corners of my mouth.

"ARGH!" Josh screamed as his true orgasm began. Six huge ball draining pulses came shooting from his balls, up his dick and out into my sucking mouth. I pulled almost completely off the shooting member to taste the creamy treasure that I so long coveted. I continued to suck on Josh's spent but still hard dick. I could feel his knees start to weaken, so I carefully angled Josh to where he would fall onto the bed when he collapsed. When his knees finally did give way, his dick flew from my mouth and he sat down hard on the bed with a loud groan.

Completely spent, he laid back onto the bed. His still rigid member sticking up like a flagpole. Josh utterly exhausted managed to gasp out, "I don't know if I can live if I gave you your other surprise. I honestly think you would kill me."

I jumped onto the bed straddling Josh's stomach. His redden dick rubbing up and down my ass crack. "Come on, Josh. I want another surprise." I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. At the same time, I reached behind me and grabbed his meat. I positioned it next to my tight asshole and sat back slightly. I only allowed the head of his thick dick enter me. Josh gasped into my mouth as his head entered my channel. I pulled back to look into his eyes. "I will not let you go any deeper. So, are you going to give me my other surprise now?"

Josh groaned. I knew what buttons to push and at that moment I was pushing all the right ones. I was driving him into a sexual frenzy. He knew full well that I could make him quiver in excitement, howl in pleasure or curse in sexual frustration. It was all up to me. "OK. I will give you your other surprise. But, you are going to have to get off me to get it."

I quickly jumped off of Josh's body. His dickhead popped out of my hole and I stood next to the bed. Josh moaned at the sudden loss of my tightness. He attempted to stand up, but he fell back down onto the bed. So, I offered him my hand to help him up. He grabbed it and I pulled him into a standing position. He turned around and fell back down on the bed. At first, I thought he just couldn't stand up; but, Josh spread his legs and moved his hands to his ass cheeks. His knees were at the edge of the bed. He pulled them apart and that is when I saw it. Josh had another bow in his ass.

I was curious to how he managed to accomplish this feat. I didn't see how the bow could have remained where it was this entire time. I knelt on the floor between his spread legs and examined the bow closely. I noticed that the bow was tied to something, but I didn't know what. Josh looked over his shoulder and said, "Well, aren't you going to unwrap your other surprise?"

With trembling hands, I reached for the bow. I gently pulled on it. Josh moaned as the object that the bow was tied to began to slip from his tight hole. I noticed that the bow was attached to a small dildo that Josh must have slipped up his ass when I knocked on the door earlier. After it slipped completely out and as Josh watched me, I brought the small dildo to my mouth and licked it clean. I could taste Josh's muskiness on it. As my tongue traveled up and down the length, Josh began to wiggle on the bed thrusting his hips into the bed.

I placed one of my hands on Josh's ass to still his moving hips. "Please," I began. "Hold still." Josh intently watched me as I stood up, crossed the room and put the dildo on top of the dresser. I walked back over to Josh and knelt between his legs again. I leaned forward and gently flicked his tight ring with my tongue. Josh moaned in response.

I pushed my tongue deeper and deeper into his hole. The quivering sensation of his tight channel spurred me on even more. I moved my hands to his cheeks and pulled them further apart. This allowed me to deepen my probing with my tongue. Josh moaned again. Josh pounded his fists into the bed. "Come on, James. FUCK ME!" he bellowed out. "I need you inside of me now."

Deciding not to prolong Josh's torture any more, I stood up and knelt on the bed. I grabbed Josh's hips and brought him up into a halfway kneeling position. I stroked my dick a few times gathering a bit of precum and rubbing it all over my dick. Placing the head of it next to his slightly dilated opening, I leaned forward. Gradually increasing the pressure, I watched as Josh's hole dilated even further allowing me access to his sweet insides. Josh gasped as my bulbous head sank into his moist cavern.

With deliberate slowness, I began to push the remaining length of my dick into Josh's prone body. Each inch that I managed to get inside of Josh caused him to tighten his grip on the sheets. When I was halfway buried inside his hot tunnel, I pulled back until just the head remained inside his tight ring. With a hard push, I shoved my entire dick into Josh. He yelled as the thick base of my cock stretched him wider than he had ever been stretched before. I felt my heavy balls resting against his.

I began to pull out, but Josh bent his knees and locked his feet against the small of my back. He was preventing me from pulling out. I leaned forward and licked up his back to the nape of his neck. When I got to it, I opened my mouth wider and gently sunk my incisors into the tender flesh found there. Josh raised his head off the bed and pushed himself into my biting mouth. The unexpected action caused Josh to loosen his grip and allowed me to start to withdraw from him. I pulled out until I was just barely inside of him and slammed back into him. Harder and harder....faster and faster.... I mercilessly began to hammer myself into him

As I was nearing orgasm, I could feel Josh's insides churning. I knew that he must be approaching one himself. I pulled completely out of him, grabbed his leg and flipped him over onto his back. Pushing his knees into his chest, I thrust completely inside of him again. I grabbed hold of his balls with one hand and stroked his dick with the other. I began to seesaw myself in and out of Josh. Each time I made sure to pull completely out of him, pause a second and then plunge back into him. It was too much for both of us.

I stroked on Josh's dick one last time. His balls began to tighten in my grasp and his ass started to clench harder around my dick. I watched as his dick pulsed and began to bathe his abdomen and my hand in his white hot cream. The sight of Josh spewing his load all over himself coupled with the tightening of his ass muscles around my engorged dick sent me over the edge. Burying myself to the balls inside of him again, I began shooting into him. Josh's orgasm was milking mine from me and filling him to the rim with my seed.

After Josh's orgasm subsided, I continued to stroke his dick until my own had dwindled to slight spasms. I pulled Josh almost into a sitting position as I remained inside of him. I brought my lips to his and wrapped my arms tightly around him. For a few minutes, we ravished each other's mouths tasting whatever we could. I pulled back from Josh a little and, as I released my grip on him, following him back down onto the bed. Our sweaty and his cum-coated bodies pressing tightly together.

I slowly slid my hard dick from Josh's abused hole. The head of my dick popped out of his hole with a very audible "POP". I could feel a little of my cum leaking from within him; so, I pushed his legs a little higher and gently licked the leakage from him. I was going to felch my cum out of his hole but decided against it. I decided to let Josh keep it deep inside of him as a reminder of what we had just experienced together. I let Josh's legs fall back onto the bed. I licked all the cum that I could off of his chest and took his softening member in my mouth. I sucked up and down the still impressive length a few times before collapsing onto the bed next to Josh.

Josh took this as a sign to roll over slightly and lick the remnants of his cum on my chest when we kissed. Noticing that my dick was still wet with my cum and his ass juices, Josh swallowed my softening dick cleaning it off. When done, Josh crawled back up the bed and laid down beside me. Josh rested his head on my chest. He idly traced a finger on my stomach which elicited a gentle laugh from me.

"I hope you liked your surprises," Josh timidly asked.

"Josh, look at me." Josh raised his head from my chest and looked into my eyes. "They were fantastic." A bright smile appeared on Josh's face. He crawled on top of me. Our bodies pressing against each other. I wrapped my arms around his body. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you too, James." Our lips touched in a tender kiss. Simple and pure. Gentle and meaningful. Not the first and not the last. A kiss that promised forever....


	3. On the 3rd Day of Christmas....

**On the 3 rd day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Three love poems.**  
 

I had only been home for about fifteen minutes and the absolute silence was deafening. I was so use to having Josh by my side. For the past four months, we have been living together in peaceful bliss. We never spent more than a couple hours apart until today.

Last night, Josh received a phone call concerning one of his songs that he wrote for a new group. He was only going to have creation credits and wasn't going to have any part in producing the song; however, the person that was going to produce it backed out and the band needed someone immediately. The group called Josh and asked if he would produce it. He was hesitant at first, as he did not want to leave my side, but I convinced him that I would be OK for a couple of days. I lied to him and told him that I had a few things lined up with Free Lance. I knew the group needed him and I didn't want Josh to be worrying about me. Also, I knew that if I tagged along Josh wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task at hand.

I looked at the clock. It was just slightly after six o'clock. He wouldn't be home for another 52 and a half hours. I groaned at the prospect of being without him for so long. I got up off the couch and headed into my office. I thought that if I could keep my mind occupied on something other than Josh I would be able to make it.

Opening the office door, I noticed a small white box lying atop my desk. I walked over to it and picked it up. There was no markings or any indications on who it was from, but I had a feeling that it was from Josh. He was the only one that I would allow in my office unattended. I slowly lifted the top off and peered inside. On the bottom of the box, there was a picture. I picked it up and looked at it. The picture was of Josh and I that was taken at Christmas time a few years ago.

I smiled fondly with remembrance as I stared at the picture. Josh was on the floor in front of me. He had just torn open the gift that I had bought him, a pair of emerald green silk pajamas, and was reading the small note that I had included with them. I still remembered what the note said, "I can't wait to see them crumpled up at the foot of my bed." I don't think I ever saw Josh's eyes grow so big at that moment with the realization of what I was saying.

I turned the picture over and saw that Josh had written something on the back of it. I held it a little closer to read what he wrote:

    
Two hearts beating.... Separately  
Both wanting, desiring, craving, needing  
Each other's love constantly feeding  
A note of love...a note so pure and sweet,  
Two hearts, separately, now forever as one beat. **  
**  
---  
  
Josh's heartfelt words brought joy to my hear, but it made me miss him even more. I set the box back down on my desk. I realized that I would never be able to concentrate on work now with Josh's melodic words ricocheting through my head. I grabbed the picture and stalked out of my office.

I went into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I sat down at the kitchen table and just stared at the picture. I ran my hand tenderly over Josh's image. Sighing, I finished off my water and decided to head upstairs to bed; even though, it was only half past six. I placed the empty glass in the sink and started for the stairs.

When I got to the top, I noticed that there was a trail of rose petals on the floor. Curiously, I followed the flowered trail to our bedroom. The trail didn't end at the door, but it continued right to our bed. The bed itself was covered in red roses. There was a huge white box in the middle of them. I walked over to the bed and picked up one of the roses. Holding it to my nose, I inhaled the remarkable scent.

I crawled onto the bed and lifted the lid off the box. I searched through the shredded tissue paper and found the two items that it contained. I pulled the first one out. It was a diamond heart pendant with an emerald key which rested inside of it. I gasped at the sheer breathtaking beauty of it.

I pulled out the other item. It was a mini-cassette player. I noticed that there was a tape inside it and pushed the play button. Josh's voice came wafting from it.

**James,**

**By now, you have found the surprise that I had for you in your office. I wanted you to remember that night and how we felt after finally revealing our true feelings towards each other after all the years of being so close but so far.**

**I wrote the poem a few days later as I watched you sleep. Your chest gently rising and falling with a smile gracing your heavenly face. I wondered what you were thinking about and hoped that you were thinking about us. You are my everything....**

**The heart-shaped pendant and the emerald key is to let you know that only you will ever have a key to my heart. I know that it sounds cheesy, but it is the true. I chose diamonds for the pendant, because they are forever. That is how my love will be for you. I chose emeralds for the key, because they remind me of your sparkling eyes as you gaze into my own.**

**You are probably wondering why I did such a thing and what this is leading to. I'll tell you. Meet me at 7 pm where we shared our first kiss. Until then, my love.**

**Josh**  
  
---  
  
Tears of happiness were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I hit "STOP" on the cassette recorder and looked at the time. I had only fifteen more minutes before I had to meet Josh. I quickly fastened the heart pendant around my neck and headed out the bedroom door. I took the stairs two at a time and almost lost it near the bottom. I rushed to where I had took off my shoes, slipped them on, grabbed my keys and tore out of the house.

I jumped into my SUV and started the engine. I tore out of the driveway. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I had only about eight minutes to get there; so, I stepped on the gas pedal burying the speedometer beyond its capabilities. Horns blared as I swerved in and out of traffic. "I have to get there," I said aloud. The tires screeching on the pavement as I made a sharp left turn. 'Only a couple blocks to go,' I thought to myself.

I made another turn into the driveway of Justin's house. I started to jump out of the vehicle but failed to put it in park, and it started to roll forward. I slammed it into park and ran for the door. Taking the porch steps at one time, I began pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell. The door opened and standing before me was Justin.

"Lance. What's wrong? Why are...." Justin asked sounding concerned.

I interrupted him by impatiently saying, "JC? Is he here?" My heart was beating ferociously in my chest as I tried to catch my breath and waited for Justin to answer.

"He's out back...." As the words left Justin's mouth, I tore through his house and ran out the back door leading to where Josh was. He was sitting in the swing gently rocking back and forth. His eyes staring into the distance.

"Josh," I called out breathlessly.

He turned his head towards his name being called and his eyes locked on mine. "James," I heard him whisper a definite tremor plainly heard in his voice. He got up from the swing and we started walking towards each other. It was only a few steps until we embraced, but each one seemed to take forever. Josh wrapped his strong arms around my body and kissed me tenderly on the mouth.

The tears, that have been threatening to pour from my eyes, finally did. Josh saw them leaving my eyes and slowly slide down my flushed cheeks. He kissed the salty drops away before returning to stare into my eyes. "I love you James," Josh said as a smile appeared on his face.

"I thought you had to work," I asked him. Josh's face only mere inches away from mine. I could smell his cologne slightly on the breeze as it changed directions. "What happened? Did something go wrong?" My worrying side starting to show through my crumbling demeanor.

"Nothing happened, James." Josh leaned forward and placed another kiss on my mouth, before continuing. "I'm sorry for lying to you, but the phone call last night was Justin. I had to throw you off to set up everything how I wanted. I hope you forgive me."

I could see that Josh was worried that I might not forgive him for lying to me. I stared into his eyes a moment letting him think I was mulling it over, but I knew that I could never be mad at him. I leaned forward and licked Josh's nose. "I forgive you, you freak."

Josh's eyes went wide at me calling him a name. He moved his hands to my sides and said, "Take that back or I'm going to tickle you." I could see his eyes sparkle with amusement, but I quickly got the upper hand.

I managed to work my hand between our bodies and grasped hold of Josh's ample package. Squeezing tightly, I managed to elicit a small yelp of pain from Josh as it coursed through his body. I smiled and asked, "You were saying?"

Josh wrapped his arms back around me. "I was just telling you how much I loved you." He leaned forward and nuzzled my neck. I let my hand drop from his bulge and moved it back around his body.

"Josh?" I asked. Josh picked his head from the crook of my neck. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Josh smiled and pulled himself away from me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where he was sitting earlier. "Sit here, please," Josh asked me. I sat down and waited for him to continue. "We've known each other, James, for how many years? Six? Seven? In all the years, the happiest I have ever been was when I am with you."

Sticking his hand in his pocket, Josh pulled out a small black box. He knelt on one knee before me and continued, "You are my everything James. I was once asked a long time ago that if I was broke would I still do music. My answer was that I would. Things have changed for me, James. If they asked me the same question today, I would have answered them differently...." Josh trailed off looking into my eyes.

Seeing that he was lost in thought, I prodded, "What would you say, Josh?"

Josh smiled before continuing, "I would tell them 'NO'. What I love more in the world now is YOU!"

"Oh, Josh." I could feel my tears building up again. "I love you more than anything too." I leaned forward and was going to wrap my arms around him, but Josh wouldn't let me.

"Wait! Let me finish with want I need to say." I leaned back and waited for Josh to finish. Josh took a deep breath and opened up the black box. Inside was a pair of intricately twined platinum rings. "James," he began. He used his free hand to unfold a small piece of paper.

My life, my love, my soul, my heart,  
It pains me greatly when we're apart.  
Your smile, your eyes, your sweet caress,  
Your passion, compassion and gentleness  
I need you in my life for the joy you bring,  
Will you do me the honor and wear this ring?  
---  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought I must be dreaming, so I pinched myself. I felt it and still Josh was before me on bended knee. My breath caught in my throat as Josh asked one more thing.

"James, will you marry me?" Josh took out one of the rings in the small black box, grasped hold of my left hand and slipped it onto my ring finger. Josh looked at me in eager anticipation of my answer.

I didn't even have to wait any length of time. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Josh and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. "YES!" I cried out. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Yes, I will marry you."


	4. On the 4th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member joins. Casually flirting.

**On the 4 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Four loving licks.**  
 

As I was walking from the living room to the kitchen to make some popcorn, the doorbell rang. I figured that it must be the rest of the guys. Josh and I decided against going out clubbing tonight; so, we invited everyone over to our house to watch some movies. Chris said that Joey, Justin and him would pick up some at the video store and be over in a bit. I walked over to the door and opened it up. "Come on in, guys," I said. They stepped into the house and I closed the door. I turned back toward them and continued, "JC is in the living room. I'm going to make some popcorn for the movie."

"Hi Lance," Joey and Justin said in unison. I wondered how long they've been practicing that. They slipped off their shoes and walked into the living room to join Josh.

"Need any help?" Chris offered.

"Nope. I have everything covered, but thanks for offering. Now, go and join the rest of the guys." I patted Chris on the back and as he turned to leave slid my hand down his back and pinched him on the ass.

"OUCH!" Chris yelled out. He turned around rubbing his ass, but he had one of the biggest smiles on his face. "Hey! Keep your hands to yourself. I don't want JC to pound me for making a move on myself." He snickered and then joined the guys in the living room.

I decided that I better find out if the guys needed anything else. I headed back the way I came. Just as I turned the corner and I started to speak, a pillow that was on the couch came whizzing past me and hit the wall. I hesitantly peered around the corner. I started laughing at what I saw. Chris was sprawled out on the floor. Josh was sitting on his back hitting him in the head with another pillow. Joey and Justin were sitting on the couch watching television like nothing was happened.

"Leave Lance alone. He's mine," Josh said as he continued to pummel Chris with the pillow.

I cleared my throat. Josh stopped hitting Chris with the pillow and both turned to look at me. "I was wondering if anyone else wanted something," I asked.

"Yeah, I do," Chris answered me.

I asked him, "What would you like?"

Chris smiled and attempted to throw Josh off his back. "I want you to get your boyfriend off my back and take him with you."

"I can do that." I walked into the room and went over to where Josh was sitting on Chris. I leaned forward and nuzzled the crook of Josh's neck. Before the other guys could see me do it, I quickly licked Josh on the neck and stood up. Josh gasped in surprise. His eyes went wide in amazement.

"Uh...Lance," Chris stammered out.

I kept my eyes locked with Josh's. "Yes, Chris?" I asked.

"Get JC off of me. Whatever you did to him, it is making him become hard," Chris yelled out as he began to struggle even more under Josh's body.

Snickering, I grabbed hold of Josh's wrist and pulled him off Chris. Chris flew off the floor and onto the couch next to Joey and Justin. Chris grabbed onto both of their bodies and held them tight against his own as he cried out, "It was so awful." Chris managed to squeeze a few tears out of his eyes, while at the same time smiling. "He was taking advantage of me."

Josh and I looked at each other. Both of us rolled our eyes and headed toward the kitchen. As soon as we got there, Josh pushed me against the fridge and fastened his lips to mine. His hands worked their way underneath my shirt and they began to gently caress my nipples. I moaned into Josh's mouth as he continued to plunder and touch me. I leaned my head back against the fridge exposing my neck. Seizing the moment, Josh licked his way down my neck leaving a trail of wetness.

"Oh, Josh," I moaned out. Josh began slowly sliding his soft hands across my heated flesh. When he got to the top of my pants, he opened his mouth slightly teasing the skin on my neck with his teeth. I bucked into his fervent touch. Josh using his one hand pulled my pants away from my body enough to slip the other hand into them. He encircled the base of my now throbbing shaft with it.

The hand that he used to pull my pants away grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began pushing it up my body towards my head. As more and more of my skin became exposed, Josh removed his teeth from my neck and licked my chest. I shivered as his wet tongue slid across my chest to my nipples. My dick was harder than ever inside my pants as Josh continued to stroke it slowly.

Josh started to slowly work his way further down my writhing body. His tongue tasting every inch of skin that he could expose. I took the shirt bottom from Josh's hand and pulled it off of me. I held the shirt in my hand as Josh neared the top of my pants with his questing mouth. Since his other hand was free now, Josh moved it to the top of my pants and started to pull them down my body. With each inch of my body, that Josh exposed to his prying gaze, gave him more skin to taste and devour with his mouth.

Pulling down roughly, Josh managed to get my pants below my rampant dick. It sprang up and hit him in the throat. Josh let my pants drop to the floor and wrapped his other hand around my turgid organ. He looked up into my eyes and smiled. "I see you are happy to see me, James." Moving so his mouth was at the tip of my meat, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the entire length. Up and down. Back and forth. He explored every possible inch of my swollen member and cum-filled balls with his tongue.

The sensation of his demanding tongue combined with the fact that our friends were in the room next to us made my dick spasm in anticipation. My precum shooting out of my dick and splashing off of Josh's face as he continued to tease and flutter his tongue against my heavy nuts. I moaned again. Hearing this, Josh pulled his mouth from my nuts and stood up. My mind went blank at the sudden loss of Josh's lapping tongue.

Josh grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the kitchen table. He pushed my chest onto the smooth cool surface. Moving behind me, Josh stuck his foot in between my legs. He slowly worked them farther apart leaving me in a very vulnerable position. He knelt behind me and spread my ass cheeks apart with his hands. I could feel a blast of cool air on my rosebud. I shivered as Josh leaned further forward and touched his tongue to my hidden ring.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out. The tender touch making my nerves pulse with desire. Josh flattened out his tongue against my hole and licked it gently. His saliva coating it completely. I gasped at the feeling. My mind swimming with desire I groaned out, "Please, Josh. Fuck...."

"JC? Lance? What's taking so...." Justin interrupted me. His words drifted into nothingness as he spied Josh on his knees behind me licking my hole.

The sexual fog that was filling my brain motioned for Justin to come closer. Justin hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do, but his desire to join us was too great. He slowly made his way over to Josh and I. When he was arm length away, I reached out and grasped his wrist. I pulled him in front of me knocking one of the chairs over onto the floor.

Josh continued to plunder my ass with his tongue. Licking up and down the length over and over again, Josh stiffed his tongue and pierced my ring. I gasped at the sudden intrusion of Josh into me. Justin's eyes went wide with excitement as I reached for his jeans. I could make out a prominent bulge beneath Justin's tight jeans. Quickly, I unzipped Justin's pants and reached my hand into the jeans. Justin gasped as my hand came into contact with dick through his boxers.

I moved my other hand to the top of his pants and unbuttoned them. Allowing me enough room to maneuver my hand, I worked Justin's dick out of his boxers and into the air. Opening my mouth, I moved closer and closer to the seeping head. Just as I was about to engulf the tip, I felt Josh's bulbous head at the entrance to my ass. With one hard push, Josh slammed himself balls deep inside of me. I yelled in pain as it rocketed through my body. The movement of Josh's thrust and my yell caused Justin's dickhead to pop into my mouth and hit the back of my throat.

"SHIT!" Justin screamed as his head went deeper into my sucking mouth. Soon, I had Justin's rigid member completely in my gullet. His hairy nuts tickling my chin and his wiry pubes smashing into my nose. I could hear Justin moaning constantly. I could taste his tangy ball juice flowing from his dick and down into my throat.

Josh's nuts were slamming into my own as he continued to withdraw and plunge into me faster and faster. My dick was leaking a steady stream of precum onto the floor. I reached my hands around Justin and grabbed hold of his ass. I pulled him deeper into me. Justin's hands worked their way into my hair as he started to thrust himself into my warm mouth.

I could feel Josh's dick start to swell inside of my ass and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. So, I began to suck harder and faster on Justin's bloated prick trying to bring him off at the same time. Justin's balls started to rise closer and closer to his shaft. I knew that in mere moments, Justin would release his creamy treasure.

Josh pulled out of my gaping hole completely, waited a moment until my ring closed again, and buried himself inside of me again. Josh's head rammed into my prostate sending me over the edge. My balls tightened and churned as they began to pump my load up my shaft and out of my dick. I groaned as the ripples of pleasure ebbed throughout my body. My ass clenched tight around Josh's hot meat.

Yelling out in ecstasy, Josh began to pump his pent-up load deep inside of me. I could feel his fiery juice flooding my hole. Josh's pulsating dick and hot cream filling me caused me to groan again. The vibrations in my throat set Justin off. His hairy balls pulled up against his shaft and his dick started to shoot his cum deep into my throat. I wanted to taste a little of Justin so I pulled off of his dick until only the head remained in my mouth.

Justin roughly grabbed my hair as his dick shot and shot into my throat. His load was too much for me to contain and it started dribbling out of my mouth down my chin. Pulse after pulse. Josh and Justin flooded me from both ends. With each of our climaxes finally subsiding, Justin slowly pulled his deflating member from my mouth. He rubbed the spit-slickened knob against my mouth a few times before shoving it back into his pants.

I pushed myself up off the table as Justin came around to stand next to Josh. Josh pulled his softening dick from my ass with a slooshing sound. His cum started to trickle from my well-used hole and down my thigh. Justin quickly knelt down and lapped up the leaking cum. After seeing it was thoroughly clean, he moved and engulfed Josh's almost flaccid member. Sliding up and down the length a few times, Justin gathered all the remnants of my ass juices and Josh's cum from it. He stood back up and gave each of us a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, guys. I needed that."

"You welcome, fro boy," Josh said. I laughed at Justin's expression. He turned around and walked back into the living room to join Joey and Chris. Josh stuff his flaccid member back into his pants. He bent down and grabbed the top of my pants. He slowly pulled them up my sweaty legs. He fastened and zipped them up. I grabbed my shirt and was about to put it on, but Josh leaned forward and licked my chin. I wondered why he did it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him looking into his clear blue eyes.

Josh snickered and said, "Justin still remained."

I looked at Josh for a moment. I was completely baffled why he said that. Then, it hit me. I couldn't swallow all of Justin's cum and some trickled down my chin. I started laughing so hard that I thought I was going to piss my pants. "Figures. Fro boy always hangs around where he is least expected."

Josh and I began laughing harder. As our laughter dwindled, I pulled on my shirt. We grabbed the popcorn and some sodas and walked into the living room to join the rest of the guys. Josh and I sat on the couch next to Justin, who gave us a huge smile.

Chris hit play on the remote and the video began. As we waited for it to begin, Joey and Chris kept stealing glances at Josh, Justin and I. I figured that either Justin told them what had happened in the kitchen or they had heard us. The video began and I was floored when I saw what it was. It was one of Josh's and my favorites pornos.

As the action began on the television screen, Justin and Josh began to massage my upper thighs and chest. Joey and Chris leaned forward and captured each other's mouth in a fiery kiss. It was going to be a long night....


	5. On the 5th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marking what is theirs.

**On the 5 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Five neck bites.**  
 

"But, Chris...." I began only to be interrupted by his incessantness.

"Come on, Lance," Chris pulled me down the hall to the make-up chair. "We only have a few minutes more before the show begins and you still aren't ready."

Chris continued to drag me down the hallway. We came barging into the make-up room. Josh was sitting there getting the final touches. I instantly tensed at the sight of him. The other guys didn't know about our relationship yet and I knew that if I was going to be in the same room with him, I wouldn't be able to help myself.

"You're done, JC," the make-up artist said. Josh stood up and left the room.

I sighed when I saw it. "OK, Lance. Sit down here." The make-up artist pointed to the chair that JC had just vacated. I quickly sat down. My turtle neck tight against my throat. "Chris? You sit here." Chris sat down right next to me. "Now, Lance. I hate to tell you this, but you are going to have to remove your shirt. You should know by now that you should only wear a t-shirt when you come here."

I audibly sighed and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I knew as soon as I removed it, Chris would see what I have been trying to cover. "Come on, Lance. You don't have a lot of time to fool around." I quickly pulled the shirt up and over my head. Before I could pull my head from the neck hole, I heard Chris and the make-up artist gasp.

"Lance, what happened? Your neck and shoulders is covered in bite marks. I count one...two...three...." I could feel the blood rushing to my face, as Chris counted the bite marks off.  "...four...five."

I decided that it was time to tell Chris why I was covered in bites. "Chris, come closer." Chris moved closer and I whispered into his ear. "JC and I have been seeing each other for about six months now. Normally, we are pretty careful; but, last night we kind of got carried away." I watched as Chris' eyes went wide with his new found knowledge.

"Uh, Lance. Seeing that you told me something very personal, I should tell you something as well...." Chris paused for a moment, took a breath and continued. "Justin and I have been seeing each other for the last couple months." I knew at that moment, my eyes were as big round as his were just mere moments ago. "I know what you mean. You know the scratches that I had on my back a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I remember. You said that you tripped over something and you scratched it on the coffee table."

"Well, that wasn't true." Chris looked at the floor for a moment before looking up. He had the biggest smile that I have ever seen on his face. "Justin did it."

Chris and I began snickering. The make-up artist just rolled her eyes. We heard the door opened behind us and we turned to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was Justin and Josh. Chris and I saw the looks on their faces and we began to laugh even harder.

Josh and Justin looked at us, each other, then back at us. At the same time, they both said, "He told...."


	6. On the 6th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock, awe, probing and a prank.

**On the 6 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Six finger probings.**  
 

Josh and the rest of the guys had been gone for about twenty minutes. They had decided to go pick up some pizza, rent a few movies and bring them back so we could relax for the rest of the night. I elected not to go because I wanted to finish some minor business with Free Lance.

I placed a phone call to Meredith and sifted through a stack of prospective clients. I popped the first video tape into the VCR in my office and sat back to watch. The television screen was snowy for a few seconds before someone wearing a cowboy hat came onto the screen. They were obscured in shadows. As the background music began to play and as the light started to become brighter, I picked up the bio sheet and began to read all about the performer.

"Scott...24 years old...more than 10 years of musical experience," I said aloud as I scanned the bio. The person on the television screen began to sing. My attention drifted from the bio to the screen as I heard him start to sing the opening of "The River" by Garth Brooks. My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide in amazement at what I saw.

"Josh...." I couldn't believe it. There on the television screen wearing only a well-placed cowboy hat was Josh. He had the biggest grin on his face as he sang right into the camera.

After a few more minutes of watching, Josh stopped singing and said, "I hope I surprised you, James. You are the food that sustains me. You are the air I breathe. You are my soul and my heart. You are my everything and I love you, James." Josh placed the hat on his head and the screen went black.

"You are my everything as well, Josh." I touched the television screen and wished that I could embrace Josh at the moment. "I love you, too."

"How much?" I heard behind me causing me to jerk and spilling me onto the floor. I sat there stunned for a few minutes. A vaguely saw a pair of shoes running toward me. A hand reached for mine and pulled me to the feet. When my eyesight came into focus, I found myself staring in a pair of clear blue eyes.

"Josh?" I asked unsure if I was really seeing him.

"Yes, James?" Josh reached his hand out and gently touched me on the cheek. He caressed it for a second before he slid his hand down the side of my body. He ran his hand over my ass and smiled. "Did James fall and go boom-boom?" He snickered as he pinched my ass causing me to yelp in pain.

Rubbing my ass, I grinned. "Yes, I did, you freak of nature."

Josh grabbed me and pulled me close to his body. He stared into my eyes and grinned. "Can I kiss it and make it better?" Before I could answer him, Josh was kneeling before me. He had his hands at the top of my pants unbuttoning them. He quickly yanked the zipper down and my pants fell to my ankles. Josh reached his hand out and grabbed my swelling dick through the thin fabric of my boxers.

"OH!" I groaned as I felt Josh slowly stroke my burgeoning dick. My boxers starting to get tighter. Josh slipped his hand through the opening and I gasped as his cool hand touched my heated member. My dick instantly became hard at Josh's delicate touch. Somehow, Josh managed to maneuver my straining dick through the opening. He leaned forward and licked the very tip of it.

"ARGH!" I yelled. The sweet sensation of Josh's rough tongue on my sensitive head caused my dick to lurch and a blast of precum surged out of my dick onto Josh's talented tongue.

Josh sat back on his haunches and looked at me for a moment. He, then, leaned forward and grabbed the top of my boxers. With a quick yank, Josh pulled my boxers over my straining member and down my legs. My dick came springing up slapping me hard on my stomach. Another surge of precum shot out of my dick and struck Josh on his face.

Josh grabbed onto my hips and spun me around. He pushed me over my desk and slid his tongue down my crack. "Uhhhh...." I groaned as Josh's tongue touched the outer area of my tight tunnel. "That...feels...so...good...." I panted out as he continued to flutter his tongue across my clenching rosebud.

I grabbed onto the edge of my desk just as I felt Josh's hand traveling up a bare leg. His tender caress making me shiver with desire and my knees started to buckle. I felt his hand getting closer and closer to my hidden hole. Josh removed his tongue and plunged two fingers deep into me. "ARGH!" I screamed as I felt Josh's thick digits stretching me wide and sinking knuckle deep into me.

I could feel Josh's hot, moist breath on my bare ass as he began to ease his fingers in and out of my tight tunnel. My insides churning and twisting as he seemed to push deeper and deeper inside with each thrust. My dick leaking like a sieve onto the floor as it continued to rub against the edge of my desk. Josh brushed his lips across my quivering cheek as he pulled slowly out of my dilated orifice.

I pushed back seeking more of Josh's rough, tender touches. I felt Josh shift behind me. A new pressure was demanding entrance at my incessant ring. I needed Josh inside of me and I pushed back against the questing fingers. "SHIT!" I screamed out as my ring gaped open and four of Josh's fingers tore deep into me.

"Relax, James," Josh cooed as he gently blew on my ass.. "It will be much more fun if you do." Josh brushed his lips against my cheek once again and the pain in my ass seemed to evaporate.

"Ughhh...." I grunted as Josh splayed his fingers apart and stretched my hole even wider. Josh leaned forward between his spread hands and licked my full hole. My body shook with the unexpected sensation and my balls tightened. Josh stroked my prostate deep within me sending me beyond control. I rubbed my sensitized dick against the edge of my desk again and erupted.

"OH FUCK!" Josh yelled as my ass tightened around his fingers, locking him deep within and my insides began convulsing around him. My orgasm ripped through my body as hot cum traveling from my balls, up my shaft and squirting onto the hardwood floor. Pulse after pulse, Josh stroked my prostate making me throb and shoot even more.

As my orgasm started to subside, Josh pulled his fingers from me. He watched as my hole opened and closed with the aftermath of my orgasm. At the right time, Josh placed three fingers of each hand next to my hole and shoved them in. I was relaxed enough from my orgasm that he sank in easily. My hole completely engulfing him to the knuckles.

I began fucking myself onto Josh's fingers. Faster and faster. I shoved back hard onto them and Josh groaned. The rhythmic pulsing of my insides and my hole swallowing Josh's fingers sent Josh over the edge. "Aw, shit! I'm cumming...." Josh's words faded into nothingness as I felt him shake behind me. I knew that Josh was shooting into his jeans.

After a couple of minutes, Josh pulled his fingers from me. I slowly pushed myself into a standing position and turned around. Josh was still kneeling behind me. His face sweaty and his breath coming in short spurts. I grasped his wrists and pulled him to his feet. I brought Josh's fingers to my mouth and sucked on the first one. I sucked on the wet digit for a moment before moving to the next cleaning my ass juices from his fingers.

When finished, I slid his finger from my mouth and leaned forward. I captured his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down slightly eliciting a gasp from Josh. I released his bottom lip and peered into his eyes. "Josh," I began. "I love you."

Josh caressed my face. Smiling, he said, "I love you too, James."

We leaned toward each other to kiss once more. As our lips touched, I heard the front door open and Justin called out, "JC? Lance? Where are you?" Justin's footsteps approaching my office door. "We have the pizzas and the movies. Yoo-hoo!"

"SHIT!" Josh breathed out looking down at his pants. A very visible trail of wetness down his entire leg. "What am I going to do?"

I saw the frantic look on Josh's face and quickly picked up my boxers from the floor. I threw them to him and said, "Put these on for now." Josh stripped off his jeans and boxer-briefs. I quickly slipped into my pants as Josh pulled on my boxers. Just as I was buttoning them, Justin opened my office door.

"Hey, guys. Why didn't you answer me?" Justin's eyes traveling around my room. His gaze landed on Josh's cum-stained pants and discarded boxer-briefs. He looked up and stared at us for a moment. I thought that Justin might get angry but was relieved as a smile broke out on Justin's face. "You might want to remove your pants before you cum...." Justin bent over and picked up Josh's boxer-briefs. He ran a finger in the cooling cum and brought his finger to his lips. He stuck the cum-coated finger in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before he continued. "...JOSH!"

Justin shoved the cum-filled boxer-briefs down the front of his own pants and rushed out the door. Josh and I looked at each other for a second and, then, went running after him. Before we were able to catch Justin and take the cum saturated boxer-briefs back, Justin ran into the living room, pulled them out of his pants and shoved them into Chris' face.

Josh and I stopped in our tracks when we heard Chris yell out, "JUSTIN! What the fuck did you shove in my face?" Josh and I snickered before running up the stairs and out of harm's way.


	7. On the 7th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense love-making. =)

**On the 7 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Seven different positions.**  
 

The harsh light from the morning sun blinding me temporarily as I opened my eyes. I must have been asleep for only a few minutes. I rose slowly from the bed and stumbled over to the window to shut the blinds. My body ached and my legs trembled with the simple exertion of moving. I rubbed my eyes a few times and looked around the room. It looked like a hurricane had torn through it. I ran my hand down my chest and across my stomach. I could feel the drying cum plastered to my skin.

I looked at Josh still soundly sleeping on the bed. He was laying on his stomach. The sheet slipping slowly off his flushed body as he moved in his sleep. A huge smile flashed across my face as the sheet slipped far enough to expose Josh's tight ass. I could feel the familiar stirring in my groin and my shaft started to length. I stiffly walked over to where Josh lay and knelt next to the bed.

Placing a hand on the small of his back and my other hand on the back of his knee, I leaned forward and gently licked his still sweaty ass cheek. Josh moaned in his sleep and bucked his hips a little in pleasure. Again, I licked his taut cheek. As my tongue reached the top of it, I opened my mouth a little and started to gently tease his smooth flesh.

"Uhnnn...." Josh groaned as his sleep started to leave him and he raised his head off the pillow. He turned his head slowly to look at me. "James? Haven't you had enough?" His head fell back to the pillow. "I know I'm so sore I can barely move."

I bit harder into Josh's tender flesh, leaving a visible mark. "Nope...." I said, smiling at the heavenly mounds before me. Leaning forward again, I brushed my lips against the red mark and began to move my hand up the back of his leg to his ass.

Josh groaned even louder. Mumbling into the pillow, Josh said, "Let me sleep for about ten more minutes. Then, if you are still HORNY, you can have me." I ran my hand across his ass and my finger caressed his ring. I thrust it quickly into him and Josh's head flew off the pillow. "JAMES!" His voice loud with frustration rather than anger. "Please give me ten more minutes. Go think about last night and jack off."

I pulled my finger from his ass and stood up. If he wanted to be like that, I would do just that. I walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to the Jacuzzi. I eased myself into the water and laid back against the side. The bubbling sensation and the jets lulling me into a trance as my muscles began to relax. I splashed some water onto my body and ran my hands across my torso.

I let my hands wander down my body towards my still half-hard shaft. I gripped the base of my dick and squeezed tightly. I cupped my balls and began to twist and pull on them. Slowly, my dick started to become harder and my breath began to quicken. The veins running up and down my shaft were becoming more prominent. My dick head swollen and sensitive, it started to ooze precum.

I began to stroke my shaft faster as I thought about last night....

***

I was bending over at the waist tying my shoe, when Josh came into the bedroom. He walked right up behind me and pushed his hard dick into the cleft of my leather pants. I could feel the heat from his hard shaft emanating from it teasing my hole. My hands stilled on the shoelaces as Josh reached around my body and grabbed hold of my arms. His body pressing tightly against mine. I could feel his heartbeat on my back and his hot breath on the nape of my neck.

A shiver ran up and down my body. I took a deep breath and tried to find the words that I needed to say. Finally, I managed to gasp out. "Josh? What are you...?" My question cut short when Josh moved his hands to the top of my pants and pushed them inside. His hands encircled my thickening shaft.  He squeezed it hard and I gasped at the intense sensation.

"I want you now," Josh breathed out. His words heavy on my ears. "I...." Josh sucked my earlobe into his mouth and gently bit it. "...NEED...." He moved his mouth to the nape of my neck and licked down the length of it. "...YOU...." Josh blew on the back of my neck. Another chill rocketed through my body. "...NOW!!!" Josh squeezed my throbbing shaft again causing a surge of precum to erupt from my dick.

Josh pulled his hand from my pants and moved it to my nose. I could smell myself on his hand. I turned his hand so Josh's palm was facing my mouth and licked it tasting Josh and myself. Josh pulled his hand from my mouth and grabbed the top of my pants. He popped open the button and, keeping full body contact, pushed them down my legs. As the leather pants slipped down my body, I felt Josh's engorged member pressing itself between my ass cheeks.

"Ohhh!" I gasped as Josh arched his hips and his head found its way to my center. He pushed forward and Josh's huge head began to slowly enter my hole.

Josh pushed my shirt up my back and over my head. He brushed his lips against my back. "Hold onto your ankles, James," Josh whispered. I grabbed onto my ankles. The added leverage allowed Josh's dick to sink deeper inside of me. I soon felt his bushy pubes pressing tightly against my ass and his heavy cum-filled nuts resting against my own.

Waiting for only a few seconds in my dank insides, Josh began to pull slowly out. I could feel every ripple and vein as it slid past my tight ring. "You're so tight," I heard Josh groan as my muscles tightened locking his head inside of me. Josh reached his hand around my body and grabbed hold of my balls. As he tightened his grip on them, Josh thrust himself balls deep inside of me.

***

I tightened my hand around my aching shaft and thumped on my cum-bloated balls. I wished that Josh was here with me at the moment. I wanted to taste his sweaty skin as I pounded into his tight hole. I wanted to stroke his engorged dick as his muscles milked and sucked on my aching member. I moved over to where a jet of warm was shooting out and positioned my dick right in front of it. The erotic sensation of the water causing my dick to swell even more as my mind drifted once more....

***

"Walk forward James and kneel on the bed," Josh said as I felt him give me a gentle nudge forward. I slowly made my way to the bed with Josh still buried balls deep inside of me. As I bent my leg to kneel on top of it, Josh pulled out of me slightly giving me enough room to maneuver myself onto the bed. When I finally did, Josh wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me into an upright position. He pulled himself until only the bulbous head remained inside of my straining hole. Josh rotated his hips causing his head to slam into my prostate.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed as my ass tightened around Josh's dick pushing his head harder into my prostate. Josh's hands caressing every inch of my torso. He brushed a finger across my nipples making them hard. My dick pulsed again as Josh slid his hand down my stomach wrapping it around my turgid organ.

Josh began to slowly stroke my rigid shaft. Up and down. With each loving stroke, Josh would twice pull out of my ass until only the head remained and slam into me. His heavy nuts beating a staccato song against my own. Over and over, the tender strokes and the rough thrusts driving me into delirium.

"James," Josh breathed hoarsely in my ear as he released his stranglehold on my straining shaft. "Hold onto your dick." I grabbed my dick just in time as Josh pushed me forward onto the bed. The speed of my descent caused Josh's dick to fly from my ass. It felt as though my insides were pulled along with it.

My breath coming in shallow pants as I felt Josh's thick dick pushing into me again. He placed his hands under my armpits and began to hammer himself into me. In and out. Faster and faster, Josh mercilessly assaulted my hole. His shaft swelling even more inside of me. The only noises in the room were the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping against flesh and our grunts of pleasure.

***

I moved my hand around to my ass and felt the opening of my ring. I could feel that it was slightly swollen and smiled. I gasped when with only the smallest amount of pressure, my finger slid into me. My ass tightened around my own finger and my dick swelled again. A blast of precum shot from my piss slit into the water. "Oh, Josh," I moaned out as I pushed my finger deeper inside of me.

I moved my finger around searching for my prostate and, when I found the hard nub, I stroked it. My dick surged and rose up slapping me on the stomach. Another blast of precum rocketed out of my dick shooting onto my chest. I took my free hand and ran a finger through the clear liquid. I brought it up to my mouth and put it inside. The sweet tanginess of it bathing my tongue.

***

Josh pushed himself up and pulled completely out of me. I could feel the vacant hole that he left deep within me. Josh grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me back so my upper body was supported by my own hands. Josh placed his slickened dick against my hole again and thrust deep inside of me. I threw my head back and yelled as Josh seemed to sink deeper into me.

Holding onto my hips, Josh used his strength to pull me on and off of his dick. As Josh pushed himself into me, he pulled back on my hips. My ass slamming into his pelvis with each demanding thrust. "Uugggh!" Josh moaned out as his dick pulsed deep within me. I felt his heavy nuts tightened around his shaft. With one more shove, Josh buried himself inside of me and his dick began to erupt. I felt his hot fiery cum splashing off my insides and flooding me.

The heat from his load, his churning balls pressed tightly against mine and his spurting dick within me was too much. My balls tightened and the familiar tinglings of my orgasm became apparent. "Oh Josh!" I screamed out as the cum exploded from my swollen dick coating the bed and my torso completely. My ass tightening around Josh's shooting member milking more and more of his cum from him.

Josh remained deep within me as our orgasms finally dwindled to nothing. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the nape of my neck. He moved to my ear and whispered, "Hold on." Josh wrapped his arms around my body and turned us over. Josh was lying on his back on the bed and I was atop him. His still rigid dick throbbing inside me.

"Turn around, James," Josh said. I started to pull off his dick and turn around, but he stopped me. "NO!" He yelled out. His voice husky with desire barely above a whisper as he continued. "Turn around when I'm inside of you."

I slid back down his throbbing pecker. I could feel it force Josh's cum deeper inside of me. A small amount of Josh's cum leaking from my abused hole and coating Josh's still full nuts. I turned slowly around keeping Josh deep with me. Both of us gasped at the ripples of pleasure that it caused. When I had completely turned around to face Josh, he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

My cum-covered chest pressing against his sweaty one, we kissed. Josh moved his hands to my ass and slightly lifted me off of his tumescent meat. He, then, released me and I sank back down onto it. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his cum slooshing around inside of me and felt his dick throb with a new vigor.

As Josh and I continued to kiss, he kept lifting me off of his dick and releasing me. His meat brushing against my prostate each time I sank back onto it. Josh's hands left my ass and pushed us into a sitting position. Still remaining deep with me, Josh wrapped his arms back around me. I began to bounce up and down on his rigid organ. Our bodies pressing together tightly and my mammoth meat trapped between our heaving chests. I wrapped my legs around his back as Josh scooted to the edge of the bed.

Somehow, Josh managed to stand up with me wrapped around his center. I felt Josh's dick pulse inside of me as he held me close to him. He turned around and slammed me back down on the bed. His weight pushing himself deeper yet into my gaping hole. "OH SHIT!" I yelled out as Josh sank deeper inside of me than he has ever before. He hooked his hands around my knees and pulled my legs from around him. He pushed my knees into my chest and Josh began to pull out of me.

I felt his dick head slip from my ass lips. He swiveled his hips and slammed full hilt into me again. Faster and faster, he began to thrust. Josh hammering into me like he was possessed. Each time he pulled back, he left me wanting more. Each time he shoved in, he made me know that I was his.

***

I slid my probing digit from my ass and placed two to my still tender hole. I slowly began to push them into me. My hole widen and they began to sink into me. I gasped as they came into contact with my internal sweet spot once again. Little did I know, that Josh had woken up from his nap and had let himself into the bathroom. He was standing behind me with a painful erection watching me pleasure myself. Stroking my shaft and fingering my ass, my body began to quiver with need. I needed Josh now.

I felt a hand touch my sweaty skin and I abruptly pulled my fingers from my ass. I turned around and met a pair of blue eyes. "Josh?" I asked. A huge smile gracing his face. I let my eyes travel up and down his body and noticed that his dick was red and hard. I wrapped my hand around it and said, "Are you happy to see me?"

Josh groaned. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. "Yes, I am." He knelt in the Jacuzzi and placed his hands on my hips. He turned me around and said, "Bend over." I quickly complied and bent over the side of the tub. I felt Josh's wet tongue on my dilated ring. I felt him push his tongue into me.

"FUCK ME, NOW!" I yelled out. Josh's tongue slid from my hole. I felt one of his finger's push into me. Josh slid it in and out of my ass a few times before I felt another pressure against my ring. Josh pushed forward and I felt Josh's huge head start to enter me. I couldn't believe it. Josh had his finger inside of me while he was fucking me. My body shook and my balls tightened. The load that I had been working on erupted from my nuts. "ARGH!" I screamed as one of the most explosive orgasms coursed through my body.

My ass ring tightened around Josh preventing him from sinking any deeper. Josh pulled back slightly and thrust his weight forward. The added momentum caused him to slam balls deep into me. His body shook behind me and I felt his dick swell as he unloaded into me.

Josh slumped forward and wrapped his arms around my chest. Holding me tightly to him, Josh said, "I love you James."

Finally satiated, I sighed. "I love you too, Josh."


	8. On the 8th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My kind of lessons and teaching.

**On the 8 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Eight deep-throat lessons.**  
 

"Josh? How do you do it?" I began, as I gently traced a small circle on Josh's upper thigh.

"Do what James?" he asked shifting towards me. His leg bending slightly coming into contact with my own sending a shiver of pleasure to shoot through me. Josh placed a hand on my tracing hand stilling it on his leg.

I ran my eyes up Josh's muscular arm to his face. His hypnotic blue eyes seemed to be trying to bore a hole into my soul. I took a deep breath and asked, "How do you deep-throat me? I'm longer and thicker than you, but I try to deep-throat you and can't do it." I could feel the blush creeping up on my face as the inane sound of my own words reached my ears. I looked back down at my hand on Josh's leg and sighed, "Never mind...."

Josh removed his hand from mine and brought it to my chin. He touched it and said, "Look at me, James." I peered at him once more seeing only pure and unadulterated love contained within them. I watched Josh's face as a mischievous smile suddenly appeared on it. His eyes twinkling with amusement. He leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss on the bridge of my nose. "Would you like to learn?"

"YES!" I screamed out surprising both of us. The blush that had just left my face reappeared with a vengeance. "Sorry. My excitement got the best of me."

Josh touched his lips to mine. I could feel the gentle caress press against them and I parted them to let Josh deepen the kiss. His tongue slowly entered my mouth and began to explore it with a fervor. Josh pulled back leaving me breathless. "But, James," he began. "I love when you are excited." Josh's hand found its way to the base of my dick and wrapped around it.

I began thrusting my hips into Josh's hand craving for his tender touch. "OK, James. I figure that there are eight lessons to learn to deep-throat." Josh slid his hand up and down my turgid shaft a few times before he continued. "You already know the first lesson. You have to really want to do it." Josh peered into my eyes and could seem my eagerness mirrored in them. "And, I have to say that you REALLY want to do it."

Josh pulled me over onto him. I began planting small kisses on his face, down his neck, and across his chest. Josh arched his back pushing onto my questing tongue. I began to lick his sweet tasting skin. I felt his muscles twitching beneath his skin as I traveled lower. I flicked my tongue down Josh's treasure trail to his wiry pubes. "Oh James," Josh moaned as my tongue skidded across the base of his hard manmeat.

I licked to the tip of Josh's dick. His clear precum already oozing from the slit coating my lapping tongue. I opened my mouth and was about to engulf the bulbous head when Josh touched my cheek. "Remember to breathe and go slow." I nodded my head and opened my mouth wider. I took a deep breath and pushed forward onto his rigid cock. Slowly, Josh's dick began to sink into my throat. I could feel the precum squirting onto my tongue as it continued to go deeper and deeper into my mouth.

Josh's huge head hit the back of my throat and I gagged. I pulled abruptly off Josh's dick. It bouncing up and hitting me squarely in the face. "I can't do it Josh," I said, laying my head on his upper thigh and looking at the wall ashamed at not being able to deep-throat him. I could feel tears coming to my eyes because I wanted to do this for Josh. I wanted to share this supreme intimacy with him.

"James," Josh began. His voice filled with warmth and compassion. "It takes time to learn how to do it properly and you have to keep trying." He ran his fingers through my hair a few times. I began to relax into his soothing touch. I could feel his heavy dick resting against the back of my head and wanted so much to deep-throat Josh.

"Josh?" I said with my head still laying on his naked leg. "Is there anything you can do to help me out?"

James ran his hand down my back. "Do you trust me?" Josh asked me.

I didn't even hesitate. I picked my head from his leg and turned my head to look at him. "With my life, Josh," I said.

"As do I, James," Josh said stroking my cheek once. "Now, I need you to lay down on your back." I moved from between Josh's legs and laid on my back near the foot of the bed. Josh stood up and moved to stand next to me. He crouched next to the bed. He brushed his lips against my forehead before saying, "I need you to have your head hanging off the bed." I scooted to the edge and let me head fall back exposing my neck.

Josh leaned forward and brushed his lips against my Adam's apple. I shivered and moaned as Josh began to suck on the bulging protrusion. Josh moved so he could stare into my eyes. "Now, James. I need you to take a deep breathe." I took a deep breathe and released it. The tension draining from my body. "Relax," Josh cooed as he stood behind me. His heavy balls just dangling inches from my face.

Barely above a whisper, Josh said, "Open your mouth." I opened my mouth and Josh stepped forward. He placed his flared dick at the opening of my mouth and slowly began to push in. I took a deep breath before Josh's head demanded entrance deeper into my throat. I felt it reach the back of my throat and I thought I would gag again. This time, however, Josh's dick slid past the back of my throat and he began to sink into my throat. I could feel his dick head pushing deeper and deeper. It massaging my Adam's apple from the inside.

"I'm almost all the way in," Josh said above me. I could only see the underside of Josh's shaft as he sank deeper into me. I soon found my nose buried in Josh's heavy nuts and felt his pubic hair tickling my chin. I couldn't believe it. Josh was entirely inside of me. I managed to deep-throat him.

"You have me all, babe." I heard Josh say. The aroma of his manliness filling my nose. Josh leaned forward and quickly engulfed my straining dick to the base. I was a sensation like never I have experienced before and I didn't manage to last long. I felt Josh's mouth tightened around the base of my shaft and I erupted. I began shooting my cum deep into his sucking gullet. My unexpected explosion caused Josh to choke a little and pull off me slightly.

I felt Josh's nuts tightened around his shaft. I moved my hands up to Josh's ass, found his hidden hole and pushed in with a finger. My finger exploring his tightness, his dick deep in my throat and my dick shooting into his sent him over the edge. He began shooting his huge load deep into my stomach. I felt his mammoth meat swell and felt Josh's cum start to slide down my throat.

Pulse after pulse of Josh's rich nectar blasted down my throat. I wanted to taste some of it and pulled off until I was only sucking on his exploding head. The bitter sweetness of it bathed my tongue causing me to shiver with delight. As our orgasms subsided, Josh pulled his mouth off of my still rigid dick and stood back up. He slowly pulled from my still sucking mouth. He crouch beside me and placed his mouth upon mine. We began flicking out tongues in and out of each other's mouth transferring the remnants of our loads.

"Do you want to try again?" Josh asked, his voice filled with desire and amusement.

I reached my hand to his nuts and gave it a playful squeeze. "Yep." I turned onto my stomach and brushed my lips against his. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you too, James."


	9. On the 9th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visual stimulation!

**_On the 9 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Nine slashy pictures._**  
 

_I walked into the house and noticed a big, brown envelope laying on the desk. I went over to it and noticed that it had my name written in huge letters on it. I picked it up and cautiously opened it. Looking inside, I noticed a note with some pictures included._

_I dumped the pictures and placed them so I could see all of them. I unfolded the letter and began to read it...._

_**James,**_

_**I love you with all my heart.**_

_**I've included some pictures that I wanted you to see. I've been collecting them over the years and I decided that you should see a few of them.**_

_**Forever yours,  
Josh  **_  
  
---  
  
_I picked up the first picture and looked at it. It was a picture of me holding onto my pet ferret, Dirk. Josh was standing behind me looking at the floor with a smile on his face. I turned the picture over and read what Josh wrote on the back: "James holding his ferret, Dirk. Only seconds earlier, he was holding onto mine." I snickered remembering how close we were to be caught in such a revealing position._

[ ](http://imgur.com/1QmhA)

_I placed the photo back down onto the table and picked up the next one. It was a photo of Josh and I during "This I Promise You" in concert. I was standing next to Josh and our arms were brushing against each other. "I wonder how he got this," I said aloud. I turned it over and read what Josh had written: "James, this I promise you.... I've loved you forever in lifetimes before and I promise you never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word. I give you my heart."_

[ ](http://imgur.com/eKPBd)

_"Oh Josh," I said feeling the tears coming to the corner of my eyes. I sniffled back the tears and looked at the picture once more before setting it back onto the table._

_The next picture I picked up was a group shot taking backstage. I was standing with my legs spread with the cheesiest grin on my face. Josh was halfway crouching behind me looking into the distance. I turned over the picture and read: "The photographers had me crouch behind you. Your tight ass was so close to my face and I knew that I couldn't touch you. I had to turn away or we would have been in trouble."_

[ ](http://imgur.com/FlsIk)

_I smiled as I remembered that was the night that the rest of the group found out about us. They couldn't help finding out because when Josh and I got into the limo, we were all over each other. We didn't even remember that the other guys were with us until I had shot a load down Josh's throat._

_I picked up the next picture and looked at it. It was a picture of me furtively glancing at Josh. He had the biggest smile on his face and was wearing a dark blue suit. I wanted to jump him so bad at that moment, but I had to restrain myself. I turned it over and read what Josh had inscribed on it: "I knew you were looking at me. I could feel your gaze on me. That is why I was smiling so brightly."_

[ ](http://imgur.com/nIeAG)

_Placing the picture in my hand onto the table, I grabbed the next one. When I saw it, I almost busted my gut with laughter. It was one of the pictures from the Rolling Stones magazine cover photo shoot. We appeared to be partway frozen. Looking at the back, it read: "People kept asking me what the white stuff was around my mouth and I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, 'It is my love's cum'; but, I could not."_

[ ](http://imgur.com/dc5OB)

_I looked at the picture and remembered just how Josh got the ring of my cum around his mouth. He was sucking me off in the dressing room when someone knocked on our door. He abruptly pulled off of me just as I began shooting. Josh grabbed hold the base of my dick and rubbed the head around his mouth._

_The next picture I picked up I remembered fondly. It was a photo shoot that we were supposed to look serious. Little did the photographer know, Josh was finger-fucking me the whole time. I turned it over and read what Josh wrote on the back: "You were so tight, James. I was amazed at your control. I found out just how controlling you were later on that night."_

[ ](http://imgur.com/r6GUv)

_I dropped the two pictures I was holding and grabbed another one. The one that I had in my hands was one of Josh and I on strings. We looked like puppets. I turned it over and snickered at what Josh had written on the back: "I'm glad you are anatomically correct." I giggled at the thought of Josh not being anatomically correct._

[ ](http://imgur.com/z7WFw)

_There were only two other pictures on the desk that I hadn't looked at. I picked up the first one and recognized it immediately. It was another group picture. Justin and I was crouching before the other three. Josh was wearing red pants with black stripes. He was pushing into me. I could feel his huge erection through the flimsy fabric. I wanted him so badly, but I thought we was hard for the photographer. She was a very beautiful woman. If I would have only know then what I knew know. I flipped the picture and read the back: "I was pressing against you James for a reason. I wanted you, but I couldn't find the courage to tell you how I felt. I was hoping that you would make the first move."_

[ ](http://imgur.com/84swg)

_The last picture I picked up and held it in my hands for a moment looking at it. It was a picture of Josh and I during another performance of "This I Promise You". I turned the picture to read what Josh had wrote, but there was no writing on this one. I felt a pair of arms encircle my chest and pull me against his own._

[ ](http://imgur.com/NTJlX)

_Josh's gentle words caressed my ears. "I left it blank on purpose. There is no amount of words that I could write that would tell you how much I love you. You are my everything."_

_I turned my head slightly to capture Josh's mouth in a kiss before saying, "I love you too, Josh."_

_Josh held me tightly in his arms as he sang "This I Promise You" to me...._


	10. On the 10th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager love-making results in property damages.

**On the 10 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Ten shredded tank-tops.**  
 

"JOSHUA SCOTT CHASEZ! GET IN HERE!" I screamed out when I noticed my tank-top on the bed.

I paced back and forth in the room waiting for Josh to come into the room. A few minutes later I saw Josh peek from around the corner. "NOW!" I yelled out causing Josh to flinch and slink back around the corner. I stormed out of the room and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him into the room, I threw him onto the bed. "EXPLAIN!"

Josh looked at the tank-top that was laying on the bed and I saw a look of confusion cross his face. So, I picked it up and held it in front of me. The tank-top's back was completely shredded. "I want to know how you can destroy...." I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. I began pulling shredded tank-tops out one by one. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...." I walked back over to the bed and threw the most recent one in Josh's face. "NINE! Nine fucking tank-tops. How can you?"

I looked at Josh waiting for an answer. It was then I realized that Josh wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the pile of shirts on the bed. I could hear a faint noise coming from him. I moved over to him and brought my hand to his chin. I forced Josh to look into my eyes and saw tears running down his face. I leaned forward and licked the trails of wetness off his cheeks and asked, "What's wrong, Josh?"

"I'm...so...sorry, James," Josh managed to sob out. I pulled his shaking body next to me and held him as he cried for a moment. The trembling finally stopped and I felt Josh pull away from me. He looked into eyes and said, "Because I want you."

"Huh?" I asked, unsure of what Josh was saying to me at the moment. My mind wondering why he had said that.

"That is how I can shred so many tank-tops." Josh took a deep breath and continued, "I see you in a tank-top and have to have you. I want to rip it off your body and taste your sweet skin. I want to stroke your nipples and caress your muscular back. I want to flick my tongue across your stomach and plunder your navel. I want your heaving chest pressed tightly against mine as I slam into you or you slam into me. The bottom line is I want you completely."

My mouth dropped open when I saw the unabated lust pouring from Josh's eyes. I could see the flames of passion intensify as he continued to stare at me. "Oh, Josh!" I said as I gently stroked his cheek. "I want you completely too." I watched as Josh's sorrowful face curl up into a devilish smile. The next thing I knew Josh had grabbed the front of the tank-top that I was wearing and ripped it off my body.

"JOSH!" I yelled out. "I can't believe you just did that."

Josh brushed his lips against mine and moved his hand to the crotch of his pants. He slipped it into them and wrapped his hand around my lengthening shaft. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I guess I am going to buy you tank-tops in bulk." With that, Josh ripped open my leather pants. He licked my neck once before he looked at me again. "Leather pants, as well."


	11. On the 11th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSYNC Orgy + 1

**On the 11 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Eleven contained orgasms.**  
 

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the offending clock that had awaken me from such a peaceful slumber. It had just turned 8:45 am and, in little over an hour, Josh and I were suppose to be at Jive to discuss our upcoming album. After the success of "No Strings Attached", we were all eager to produce another one.

I looked over at Josh's sleeping form. The blanket was pulled up just so it would cover his firm, round ass. His body was still slightly flushed and sweaty after our extended lovemaking. I leaned over his prone body and inhaled Josh's scent. I could smell his muskiness wafting in the air and a surge went through my groin.

Grabbing the top of the sheet, I pulled it off of Josh's tight ass. As it came into view, I brushed my lips against the tender flesh. "Josh? Sweetheart? Love?" I breathed out, my voice filled with need and desire. "Wake up...."

Josh started to move around a little. He began wiggling his hips and gently thrusting them backwards. "James?" Josh squeaked out, raising his head slightly off the pillow.

"Yes, Josh," I answered slowly stroking the small of Josh's back. "It's time to get up."

Josh dropped his head back down on the pillow and sighed. "Can't I sleep for a little bit longer?" Josh asked. I could hear that he was still exhausted in his slurred words.

Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his ass once again. "No, Josh," I began. "You need to get up now."

"Make me, James," Josh said softly as I licked one of Josh's cheeks. I moved so my body was hovering over Josh's still halfway sleeping form and dragged my leaking dick down his back. I felt Josh arch his back beneath me to come into more contact with my rigid member.

I moved down Josh's body until my swollen dickhead slid between his firm globes. Josh tensed his butt cheeks tightening them around my slick knob. "Ugh!" I gasped out. I balanced myself on one arm and used the other one to grasp the base of my shaft to pull back out of Josh's tightness. I waited for a moment until Josh relaxed his butt before I positioned my leaking head against his hole and pushed.

"Uhhh!" Josh groaned as my dick began to slowly sink into his tight channel. I could feel his ring opening to allow my bulbous head entrance. My body shook as I waited for Josh's ass to admit me. When I finally felt my head slide past Josh's tight ring, I let myself fall onto him my weight causing me to slam full hilt into Josh's tight passage. "OH FUCK!" Josh screamed out as my meat stretched him wide.

I didn't wait for Josh to get accustomed to my early morning invasion and began to pull out of him. I could feel him squeezing his ass around me trying to keep me inside, but I continued to pull out. With only the head still remaining, I brushed my lips against the nape of his neck and plunged back into him. I began to pump faster and harder into Josh. His body trembling with my powerful thrusts as I continued to pull almost all the way out before submerging myself into his tightness once again.

Pulling out of his sucking rear a few more times, I buried myself into him again. I felt my balls pull up and felt them begin to churn. My dick swelled deep within Josh and I began pumping my pent-up load into him. Burst after burst of my hot cum flooding his tunnel. I waited until my orgasm subsided and pulled out of Josh.

"Come on, Josh. We have to go now!" I grabbed onto Josh's arm and pulled him off the bed into the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and pushed Josh under the spray. I jumped into the shower behind him. As the water cascaded down Josh's body, I put some soap in my hands and began to caress his body. I ran my hands over Josh's muscular chest and down his body building up a rich lather.

Seeing Josh squirming under my delicate manipulations, I felt myself getting hard again. I stroked up and down my shaft a few times and grabbed hold of Josh's hips. I quickly turned him around and pushed him against the shower wall. I reared back and speared myself into him tunnel again. I felt my dick pushing the load I had already deposited up his ass deeper into it. I furiously slammed into him. My nuts banging into his own with each violent thrust forward. Josh's clenching muscles and my cum slooshing inside of him sent me over the edge again. I began pumping a second load into Josh.

I pulled out and watched as some of my cum trickled from Josh's abused hole. Josh was still leaning against the wall bathing in the afterglow of my furious fuck. I poured some shampoo into my hand and did a quick job on my hair. I stepped under the spray for a moment. I, then, pulled Josh back under the spray and rinsed him off. Throwing the shower door open, I grabbed hold of Josh's hand and stepped out with him in tow. I picked up two of the towels and pulled Josh back into the bedroom. I furiously began drying off running the terra-cloth towel quickly over my body.

Going into the closet, I pulled out a pair of leather pants and a tank-top. When I stepped from within the closet, I noticed that Josh was still standing there. He hadn't even started to dry off. I threw my clothes onto the bed and took the towel from Josh's hand. I began rubbing it all over him drying his hair and the rest of his muscular body. When I was done, I smacked Josh across the ass and said, "Go! Get dressed."

Josh looked at me for a moment before turning and heading toward the closet. I managed to pull on my tank-top before Josh came out of the closet. His slightly swollen shaft swinging slowly in front of him as he walked. I paused as watched him slink into a button-down shirt covering his upper body from view. Josh, then, bent over and placed one leg in the boxer-briefs that he had picked out. As he put the other leg into the leg hole and he began to pull it up his legs, I couldn't resist it anymore.

I stroked my dick a few times and walked over behind Josh. I reached out and grabbed hold of his hips. Before he could finish pulling the boxer-briefs up his body, I slammed into him again. "DAMMIT JAMES!" Josh screamed out as my wide shaft stretched him once more. "Why don't you warn me or something?" I began seesawing in and out of Josh. Faster and faster, my dick slipping out of him with each backward thrust. Josh's slick passageway gripping fiercely around my turgid shaft and I continued to mercilessly hammer into him.

"JOSH!" I yelled out as I felt his dick tightening and relaxing around my swollen member. I could feel the beginnings of another orgasm start within my balls. I reached around Josh's quivering body and grabbed hold of Josh's shaft. I began stroking on it rapidly trying to bring Josh off at the same time I shot into him again. Josh's ass began getting tighter around my dick and knew that he was about to erupt. So, I quickened both my strokes on his rigid dick and my thrusting into his gaping hole.

At the same time as my balls began emptying their contents into Josh, I felt Josh jerk and his hot cum shooting out of dick onto my pumping hand. Stroking Josh's spurting dick a few more times, I slumped against his back. I slid my hand over Josh's sensitive dickhead and gathered a bit of his cum. I brought the sweet nectar to my mouth and licked it off my fingers. I slowly pulled my dick from Josh's cum-filled holes and collapsed onto the bed. Josh walked over to me and crawled on top of me. Pressing our bodies together, Josh brought his lips to my own and kissed me. "We have to get going, James," Josh said removing his mouth just slightly from my own.

"I know, Josh. Let's get going." Josh rolled off me and stood up. He pulled the boxer-briefs the rest of the way up his body. I ran the towel over my dick cleaning Josh's ass juices and my cum off of it before stepping into the legs of the leather pants and pulling them up my body. As I situated my dick and zipped up, Josh walked over to me and brushed his lips against my neck causing me to gasp.

"Come on, love," Josh grabbed my wrist and led me out of the bedroom. We walked down the stairs hand in hand and made it to the door. We each slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbed our keys and headed out the door.

***

The trip to Jive was short and uneventful. Josh kept my hand clasped in his the entire time. When we pulled into the parking lot, Josh released my hand. I turned toward him and smiled. I opened the door and walked over to the other side. When Josh opened it up, I grabbed him and pulled him against me. I forced his mouth open with my tongue and kissed him deeply.

I grasped the top of Josh's jeans and quickly unbuttoned them. I pulled them down his legs along with his boxer-briefs exposing his dick to my prying eyes. I opened my mouth slightly and sucked his flaccid dick into it. Josh threw his head back and moaned, "Oh, James."

I could still taste the remnants of Josh's climax a little while go on his dick. Ever so slowly, I felt his dick start to lengthen in my mouth. I abruptly pulled off of him and turned him around. I pushed him onto the seat and unzipped my leather pants. I reached in and pulled out my swelling dick. I placed it against Josh's already sore hole and shoved myself in. "OH MY GOD!" Josh screamed as I sank completely to the nuts inside of his cum-filled ass.

Slowly, I pulled out of Josh's juicy hole until only my head remained inside. I swiveled my hips and rammed back into him. I felt Josh's nuts swinging back with each thrust banging into my own. Josh gripped onto the seat as I began to push in and out of him faster and faster. The sweat starting to build up on my body as I continued to fuck myself into Josh.

"Hey, Lance," I heard from behind me. Turning my head, I saw Chris walking toward me. "Where's JC?"

I growled out, "He's sprawled out beneath me." I turned my attention back to Josh and began pounding into him even harder. I heard Chris' footsteps on the concrete get closer and closer. The next thing I knew, Chris was standing next to me watching me plow repeatedly into Josh. I pulled my cum-slickened dick out of Josh's clutching hole and rammed myself balls deep back into him.

"ARGH!" I screamed out as I felt my balls tighten again around my shaft and I began to shoot once more into Josh's sucking tunnel. As I was still shooting into Josh, I pulled out. I shot a few times on Josh's exposed butt before my orgasm finally subsided. I stepped back and allowed Chris to see my handiwork.

"Impressive," Chris said admiring Josh's sweaty trembling body. Chris bent down behind Josh and licked the cum off of his cheek. He, then, ran his tongue across Josh's hole and flicked the cum-dilated opening a few times. "Tasty, too." Chris smiled and stood up next to me. I watched Chris slip one of his fingers into Josh's hole before asking, "Can I try him out?"

"I don't think Josh would mind," I said slipping one of my fingers next to Chris'. I leaned forward until my mouth was only a fraction of an inch away from Josh's ear and whispered, "You don't mind, do you?"

Josh remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Not at all. Actually, I have been wanting it for a while now." Josh bucked his hips back onto Chris' and my fingers and moaned. "Please fuck me, Chris," Josh said quietly. Josh thrust himself back onto Chris' and my finger again before yelling out, "FUCK ME NOW!"

Chris and I slipped out fingers from Josh's hole. I stepped back and watched Chris move behind Josh. He unfastened his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He pulled his briefs down past his balls and began stroking his dick. I watched in amazement as Chris' shaft began to grow. It was only about five inches long, but I estimated that it had to be close to two and a half inches thick. He placed the thick head next to Josh's hole and began pushing.

"SHIT!" Josh yelled as he felt Chris' thick tool starting to push against him.

Chris grabbed one of my hands and placed it on Josh's ass cheek. "Pull it apart," Chris said to me. I pulled on the cheek opening Josh wider and allowing Chris' huge knob to start entering Josh. I watched as Josh's hole spasmed and Chris' head slipped past the ring.

"ARGH!" Josh screamed once more. "HE'S TEARING ME APART!"

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against the small of Josh's back. "Relax, Josh!" I cooed out. My words reaching Josh's ears caused Josh to relax. I watched Chris seize the moment and bury himself balls deep into Josh's straining hole. Chris didn't let Josh get used to it and began a methodical pumping in and out of Josh. I could see Chris' smooth nuts slapping against Josh's with each forward thrust. I could hear the rhythmic pounding of flesh against flesh.

In and out, Chris continued to pummel Josh's already full ass. He, then, started to jab at Josh's insides at different angles when he thrust in. Josh was onto the edge of the seat so hard his knuckles were white. Sweat was building up on Chris' brow as he picked up the pace of his frantic fucking. I grabbed hold of Josh's boxer-briefs and ripped them from his legs. I brought them up to Chris' head and light dabbed the sweat that had begun to trickle down his forehead into his eyes. After wiping it off, I brought the boxer-briefs to my nose and inhaled Josh's scent.

Pound after pound, minute after minute. Chris continued to mercilessly pound into Josh's hole. I was amazed at how much staying power Chris had. Josh has long since lost the ability to speak and he was just letting out staccato grunts of pleasure as Chris bottomed out again and again. I watched as Chris' face began to contort and knew that he must be reaching the edge. I couldn't believe what I saw. Chris had picked up the speed even more. He was driving his rigid dick in and out of Josh so fast that I thought Josh would get whiplash.

I watched Chris' nuts start to draw up next to his thick shaft. With one more thrust, Chris threw his head back and yelled, "I'm cumming...."

I saw Josh's butt cheeks clenching and relaxing in rhythm with Chris as he began to pump his load into Josh. Chris' hot cum raced from his balls, up his shaft and into Josh's cum-drenched hole. "It's burning hot," Josh gasped out gripping the edge of the seat even tighter. Chris pumped in and out of Josh's stretched out hole until Chris' orgasm finally dwindled. With a quick jerk, Chris pulled his softening dick out of Josh's hole. The massive build up of cum started to drain from Josh's ass.

I slapped Josh on the ass and told him, "Squeeze them cheeks. You are keeping it all in." Josh quickly squeezed his cheeks tightly together. I went around to the other side of the vehicle and opened up the back door. I picked up the butt plug and shut the back door. As I was walking back to the other side, Joey and Justin pulled into the parking lot.

"What's up, Lance?" Justin said, parking his car and getting out of the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Lance," Joey began as he got out of the passenger's seat. "What are you doing with that?" Joey pointed to the butt plug that I was holding in my hand.

I motioned to both of them and said, "Follow me." Justin and Joey quickly got behind me and walked around my SUV to the other side. Chris was just stuffing his thick dick back into his briefs. "We have some company Chris," I said. I watched as Chris looked up from his task at hand and met my eyes. He saw that Justin and Joey were directly behind me. I turned to look at them and saw that their eyes went wide when they saw the sight before them. Josh was bent over the seat with only his legs and ass exposed. Chris' cum-slickened dick was still hanging out of his briefs.

"What is going on here?" Justin began surveying the scene before him. A huge smile flashed across his face before asking, "Can I join?"

Joey quickly turned his head around and stared at Justin in disbelief, but a few moments later Joey turned back towards us. Joey grinned and asked, "Can we?"

I walked over to Josh and ran a hand up under his shirt rubbing his sweaty back. I brushed my lips against the nape of Josh's neck before moving to his ear. "Josh?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think you can handle two more?"

It took a moment for Josh to respond, but he finally managed to say, "I can handle them." Josh took a deep breath and released it in a contented sigh. "Can you have Joey fuck my face and Justin my ass?" Josh asked me, turning his head around to peer into my green eyes.

I kissed Josh lightly on the lips. "I can do that." I pulled away from Josh and turned my attention on Joey and Justin. "Joey, Josh wants you to fuck his face. Justin, he wants you to fuck his ass." Immediately, Joey ran around to the other side of the SUV and opened the door. Before he got into the driver's seat, he quickly pulled off his pants. Joey got in and grabbed hold of Josh's head. He forced Josh into his growing mound. I watched as Josh reached up with his hands and hooked them in the waistband of Joey's bikini briefs. With a yank, Joey's almost rigid dick sprang from the tight confines.

Josh moved until he was about an inch away from Joey's dick. He inched out his tongue and lightly licked the tip. Joey moaned loudly as Josh's expert tongue began to work on the underside of Joey's dick head. Josh opened his mouth a little more and began to slowly take Joey's hard meat into his mouth. It didn't take long for Josh's nose to be buried in Joey's wiry pubes.

Justin, in the meantime, had stuck his hands down his pants and was stroking his dick. It was getting harder and longer in his tight khakis. Chris reached out and unbuttoned Justin's pants. The zipper began sliding down on its own accord because of the pressure contained within. As the zipper reached the bottom, Chris and I grabbed hold of the top of Justin's pants and began pulling them down his muscular legs. I noticed that Justin wasn't wearing any underwear and the base of his dick quickly came into view.

When Chris and I got Justin's pants to his knees, we let them drop. Justin's long, thin cock came rocketing out of his pants hitting himself on the stomach. I grabbed hold of the thin base and pulled Justin closer to Josh's saturated hole. I positioned Justin next to it and Josh's ass lips reached out and grabbed it. Justin gasped as Josh's spasming hole and tight, warmth started pulling him deeper into him.

"FUCK HIM!" I yelled to Justin, who grabbed hold of Josh's hips. With one hard push, Justin sank his entire length deep into Josh's hole.

"Ommph!" Josh grunted out as Justin's dick went deep into him. His mouth busy working on the underside of Joey's dick. Joey ran his hand through Josh's hair before grabbing onto it. He pulled Josh off of his dick and, then, rammed it back into Josh's sucking gullet. I watched as Joey's speed picked up and his perfume-drenched balls began smashing into Josh's chin.

Justin and Joey began taking turns thrusting into Josh. When Justin pulled out, Joey rammed his stiff dick into Josh's throat. When Joey pulled out, Justin slammed his long, thin dick balls deep into Josh's well-used hole. They repeated the process over and over again. Picking up the speed, I watched Josh's body jiggle with the violent dual impacts.

Almost in unison, Joey and Justin thrust into Josh and screamed out, "I'm cumming...." I heard Josh gurgle and start to swallow knowing full well that Joey was pumping his load into Josh's sucking throat. I ran my hand over Justin's ass as it clenched and relaxed. He, too, in the throes of an intense orgasm. I slipped a finger into Justin's tight hole and rubbed his prostate. Justin gasped at the sudden intrusion and bucked harder into Josh.

"Ughh!" I heard Josh grunt out again as Justin managed to push even a little deeper into Josh. Sweat was glistening off of all three of their bodies. Joey grabbed Josh's hair and pulled him off his still shooting dick. A spurt of Joey's cum shot out and struck Josh on the cheek. Joey leaned down and licked the gooey streak from Josh's chin before giving a small kiss on Josh's forehead. Joey pulled up his bikini briefs and got out of the vehicle. He slipped on his pants and shut the door.

As Joey did this, Justin pulled his dick from Josh's clenching passageway. The cum started to drain from Josh's hole so I positioned the butt plug next to it and pushed it in. Josh tensed his butt cheeks for only a moment as the butt plug found its way into the hot tunnel. "ARGH!" Josh screamed as the plug pushed the numerous loads further into him.

Chris knelt in front of Justin. Grabbing the base of Justin's deflating dick, Chris slowly licked the length cleaning off the mixture of cum and Josh's ass juices from it. "Oh Chris," Justin gasped out as Chris moved to the head of Justin's prick, opened his mouth and engulfed it all the way to the base. Chris sucked up and down the shaft a few times before pulling off. He grabbed the top of Justin's pants and began pulling them up his legs. When they got to his knees, Justin grabbed the pants from Chris' grasp and pulled them up the rest of the way stuffing his dick down the leg in the process.

"Come on, Josh," I began pulling Josh's pants up his legs. "We're going to be late." Before I pulled the tight jeans over Josh's ass, I leaned forward and licked around the base of the plug savoring the taste. I helped Josh stand up slowly. His legs shaking being in that position for so long. When Josh finally did stand up, he pulled his pants the rest of the way up and secured them. I looked at the seat and noticed a huge wet stain on it.

Josh saw where I was looking and smiled, "Don't worry, James. I will get it professionally cleaned." He leaned forward and his sex-swollen lips brushed against mine. I opened them allowing him to deepen the kiss even more.

"Come on, guys," Justin said, snapping us out of our tender moment. "We have to go."

Sighing, I pulled away from Josh and we closed the door heading toward the entrance to Jive.

***

"You're late," Johnny Wright said as we walked into the conference room. He stared at us for a moment taking in our dishelved appearances before saying, "Don't let it happen again. Now, sit down." I watched as Josh tenderly sat down, the butt plug and the numerous loads up his ass making it difficult for him.

My attention drifted as Johnny went on and on. I was itching to leave and I thought he would never stop talking. Finally, Johnny noticed the time and gave us all a two hour lunch break. He looked at each one of us and said, "I expect you all to be back here in two hours and not a moment more."

We waited for Johnny to leave the room before we all stood up and stretched our legs. Joey looked at us and said, "I'll catch you guys later. I have a lunch date." Before any of us could respond, Joey was out the door and down the hall.

I looked back at the rest of the guys and asked, "So, what are you in the mood for?"

Justin and Chris looked at each other and, then, back at me. Both of them had huge smiles on their face. They walked over behind Josh and grabbed hold of his arms. "We want more JC," they both said as they bent Josh over the conference room table.

"That sounds like a plan," I said walking over to Josh and pushing my leather clad bulge against his cheeks. I reached around and unfastened his pants. I quickly pulled them down his legs leaving them bunched around his ankles. I pulled the butt plug from Josh's juicy hole and placed it on the table.

Justin picked the butt plug up off the table and licked the slick item. "Yum!" Justin said before cleaning the rest of the butt plug off and placing it back on the table. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick. I placed the still semi-soft dick next to Josh's hole and pushed in. My dick sank completely into his sucking tunnel easily. I began fucking in and out of the sloppy hole picking up speed as I went. My dick growing in length and thickness as I felt the numerous loads slooshing around my throbbing meat.

I continued to hammer harder and harder into Josh's distended hole. I pushed Josh's shirt up his body exposing his back and pulled out of him. I waited for his hole to partway close before shoving back into him again. I could feel my bulbous dickhead pushing the combined loads deeper and deeper into Josh. "OH MY GOD!" Josh moaned out as I pulled out and plunged back into him. Over and over, I continued to mercilessly hammer into Josh. His butt cheeks quivering with my powerful impacts.

I felt the familiar sensations of an impending orgasm and picked up the speed of my thrust. Josh's hole swallowed my turgid shaft once more and I felt my balls erupt into him. My dickhead pulsing over a foot inside of him began painting his insides with another load. "Ughhh!" I groaned out as Josh tightened his ass muscles around my throbbing member.

Before I finished shooting, I pulled out of him and began fisting my meat. The last few shots of my mammoth load spraying all over Josh's ass cheeks and lower back. I stepped back and allowed Justin to take my place. With a rough push, Justin sank his rigid ramrod balls deep inside of Josh. Josh began pounding his fists on the conference table as Justin went faster and faster inside of him. His hips almost a blur with the frantic thrustings.

Chris walked over to me. His thick dick sticking straight out in front of him. "Hey, Lance?" Chris asked. "Do you think JC could handle a double penetration?" Justin stopped his wild thrustings and remained buried inside of him. His hairy balls resting against Josh's.

I decided not to even ask Josh. I knew he would be up for it. "Help me, Chris," I said as I grabbed hold of Justin's left arm. "Grab Justin's other one." Chris grabbed Justin's right arm and we lifted Justin up onto the table. With his dick still buried deep with Josh, we placed Justin's knees on the edge of the conference room table. I put a hand in the middle of Justin's back steadying him while he leaned forward placing his hands on the table next to Josh's ears. Chris moved behind Justin and Josh. He placed the head of his mammoth dick next to where Justin's dick disappeared.

With a fast push, Chris' huge head popped into Josh's tunnel and began working its way deeper and deeper. "OH FUCK!" Josh screamed out. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He was pounding his fists even harder. The whole table shaking with the force of the blows.

Justin leaned forward and sneered into Josh's ear, "Tough, JC. You're taking it and loving it." Justin punctuated each work with a deeper thrust into the Josh's stretched out passageway. I watched as Chris' dick sank the rest of the way into Josh's churning channel. Justin's nuts were smashed between Josh's tight ring and Chris' pubic region. Chris' smooth nuts were resting against Josh's.

As soon as Chris' balls touched Josh's, he began pulling out. Justin started pulling out as well. When only the head of Chris' bulbous head remained inside of Josh's straining ring, Chris plunged back into him. Chris and Justin started alternating thrusts. One would shove in and one would pull out. They would do it for three or four times, then both shove in.

Each time both of them shoved in, Josh screamed in pain. Chris and Justin began to pick up speed and both began shoving in at the same time. Josh involuntarily tightened his ass around Justin's and Chris' dicks. The added friction caused Justin to yell out, "OH SHIT!" I watched as his body began to shake and quiver with his intense orgasm. Pulse after pulse of cum shot from his hairy balls and up the length of his long dick into Josh's straining hole.

"ARGH!" Chris yelled out. The heat from Justin's cum sending him over the brink. I quickly knelt between Chris' slight spread legs and watched his hips pump back and forth. His balls tight against his shaft. Chris' hole twitching as blast after blast of his fiery cum pumped into Josh. I leaned forward and stuck my tongue out. I gently touch the tip of it to Chris' tight ring and he bucked in response sending his thick meat even deeper.

I held onto the sides of Chris' hips and rode the wave of pleasure with him. Back and forth, he continued to pump another load deep into my lover's ass. When he asshole stopped spasming, I pulled my tongue away from it and stood up. Chris slowly started pulling out of Josh. As Chris' mammoth head left Josh's hot tunnel, the cum started to pour out. I was immediately at the orifice licking and slurping up as much as I could.

Justin began pulling out of Josh. As his long member eased the rest of the way out, Josh's ring closed tightly stopping the trickle of cum. I continued licking and nibbling at the abused ring for a couple more minutes. The intoxicating smell of Josh's ass and the texture of his rubbery ring was overwhelming my senses.

"Um...guys," said a voice behind us. I stopped teasing Josh's hole and turned around to see who it was. Wade Robson was standing behind us nude stroking his rigid meat. "I'm very close to shooting and I was wondering if I could have a piece of JC." A blush crept across his face and he looked at the floor in front of him.

"Sure, Wade," I said. I stood up and grabbed Josh's cheeks. I spread them apart as far as I could and said, "Have at it...."

Wade crossed the distance in a flash and had his dick pressing against Josh's hole before another word could be said. Wade reared his hips back and sank himself balls deep inside of Josh. He pumped in and out only a few times before panting out, "I'm...cumming...." Wade's whole body shook as his orgasm ripped through his body pumping his essence deep into Josh. With his orgasm dwindling, Wade pulled out of Josh and knelt behind him. He licked at Josh's sore hole a couple of times before grabbing the butt plug on the table. Wade positioned it next to Josh and shoved it into him.

"Thank you," Wade said just loud enough for Josh and I to hear. He leaned forward and kissed Josh on the small of the back. He stood up and headed for the door. When he reached it, he turned and said, "See you at nine tomorrow morning."

I pulled Josh off of the table and helped him pull up his pants. Justin, Chris and I got situated and looked at the time. We had only about five minutes before Johnny and Joey would be back, so we sat back down in the chairs waiting for the meeting to begin again.

"I love you Josh," I said leaning toward him and capturing his mouth in a tender kiss.

"I love you too, James," Josh said as the door opened and in walked Johnny and Joey.


	12. On the 12th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensual pleasure and love.

**On the 12 th day of Christmas, my Josh gave to me....  
...Twelve hours of pleasure.**  
 

I felt a warm hand slowly stroking up and down my rapidly growth dick. I opened my eyes and saw Josh positioned precariously above me. His erect and leaking dick only a few inches from my mouth. I lifted my head and sucked the tip of his dick into my mouth.

"James!" Josh gasped out as he felt my tongue begin to work on the underside of his swollen knob. "I thought you were still asleep."

"How could I sleep with someone stroking my dick?" I asked after pulling off his bulbous head and peering into Josh's eyes.

"I guess you can't," Josh said sheepishly. He began stroking my dick once more making it become rock hard. He moved his lips to the tip of my dick and gently brushed across it. I felt him slowly open his mouth and my heated head started sinking into his sucking mouth.

"That feels so good, Josh," I gasped out as he continued to suck more and more of my straining meat into his mouth. Soon, Josh had my entire rigid shaft in his sucking gullet. I could feel his nose pushing into my heavy nuts and his chin resting in my pubic hair. I grabbed hold of Josh's dick and placed the tip of it in my mouth. I began to suck on it as he continued to work the entire length of my dick with his expert throat.

Josh pulled abruptly off my dick and yanked his meat from my mouth. "Josh?" I asked. "what are you doing?"

Crawling off of top of me and moving so his face was next to mine, he said, "I want you to be inside of me." Before I could respond, Josh stood up on the bed facing my feet and straddled my body. "Bend your knees, James," Josh said as he approached the tip of my rigid dick. I quickly bent my legs and Josh grabbed hold of them. I felt his tight ring at the tip of my dick and I groaned.

Josh put more pressure against my dick and I felt it begin to work its way into Josh's tight tunnel. "ARGH!" I groaned as his ring slowly stretched around my seeping head. When the head of my shaft slipped into him and past his tight ring, Josh thrust himself down onto my rigid pole. I felt my dick slide into his warm recesses and felt Josh's hairy nuts come to rest against my own. "Oh Josh!" I moaned out as he clenched his ass muscles around my throbbing meat.

"Oh!" Josh gasped out as my dick pulsed deep within him. He pulled up my shaft a little and, then, sat back down completely on me. "You can straighten out your legs again, James," Josh said. As I stretched out my legs, Josh began to lean back. He used his hands to gradually lay down on top of me while still impaled on my dick. Josh entwined his hands in mine. He moved his legs on top of mine and laid his head back against my shoulder. "I want to have total contact with you."

I sighed at the wonderful tactile sensation of Josh's warm, solid body against mine. My feet remained flexed so Josh could use them to pull off of me slightly before sinking back down. With Josh covering my entire body, he could feel as my body trembled as I approached orgasm. He would stop and wait until it passed before beginning again.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Josh's chest and turned over onto my side with him. Josh kept his body pressed firmly against mine and I began to hunch my hips into his warm tightness. In and out, I slowly pumped. When I felt my orgasm approaching, I stilled my hips and kissed Josh on the nape of his neck. The minutes turned to hours as we gradually built up to an explosive orgasm.

Josh and I finally couldn't take anymore and I began pulling completely out of him. I swiveled my hips and plunged balls deep inside once more. I picked up speed and began hammering into his tight passageway. Josh's grip on my fingers tightening as my huge dick pounded into him massaging his prostate with each thrust.

I could feel Josh's body start to tense and knew that he would erupt at any time. I quickened my forceful fucking and I, too, felt my balls start to draw up next to my pulsing shaft. With one hard thrust, I rammed into Josh's prostate and his body shook. I felt his tunnel convulsing around my swollen shaft. I moved our clasped hands down to his straining dick and encircled it. I began pumping our dual hands up and down his shaft as his cock spewed forth his creamy treasure.

The spasmic tightening of Josh's ass around my heated cock sent me over the edge. I felt my dick swell and could feel the cum racing up its length into Josh's dank, insides. I leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder as my orgasm was sucked from my dick with his clenching muscles. "Ugggh!" Josh moaned out as he felt me bathing his insides with my hot jism.

Holding perfectly still deep within him, I continued to unload. My breath catching in my throat at the sheer intensity of it. After a few minutes of shooting, I felt the contractions lessen and my dick finally stopped shooting its nectar. I began to pull out of Josh's full hole when I felt his muscles tighten around me. "No," Josh began. "Stay inside of me."

I thrust the inch that I pulled out back into Josh. I moved our joined hands up his body to his chest and rested them against it. "I love you, Josh," I said completely satiated.

"I love you too, James," Josh said.

Two heartbeats beating as one forever joined together in perfect union. Body to body and hand to hand, we drifted off to sleep thinking of our future....

TOGETHER!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nifty. Posted here as well.


End file.
